The Southern Clans: The Claws of a Panther
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: Pantherkit is born as the runt of the litter. Who knew that this tiny, weak kit would become the most powerful cat in all the forest? Who knew this tiny, weak kit would walk the darkest path to all his power? Pantherkit has a gentle heart, how would he know better when cats have low expectations of him? Watch Pantherkit walk a path no kit should ever set paw on.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I have quite a bit planned for this book, everyone! I sure hope you all enjoy it like the others in this series! We're getting closer and closer to the final book! I hope you are all excited, because I really am! Ahh! :) I have spent a lot of time on this prologue, so I hope you enjoy it! **

**I added first now because there are only about four more chapters in The Secrets of the Moon! Please enjoy! **

_Prologue_

Dark grey storm clouds whisked across the sky as rough winds shook trees to the roots. Crumpled and dead leaves were blown across the camp clearing as thunder cracked in the sky. A fallen tree sprawled across the camp clearing, where dens were constructed with dense bracken and thorns between the stretching branches. Leaves were blown into the clearing as leaf bare made its way into PineClans territory.

A spiky brown furred she-cat perched below the tallest branch that stretched its way towards the sky. The Clans deputy, a beautiful light brown she-cat with white flecks across her back padded toward her. The scrapes of her deputy's claws echoed in the silent clearing. The Clan was in hiding, waiting for the evening storm to pass. "I sense a dark time peaking over the horizon, Fawnstep. I can feel it crawling along my spine, under my flesh," the older she-cat rasped.

The light brown she-cats ear flicked with unease as she stared into the darkening sky. "That may just be the storm, Nettlestar," Fawnstep meowed as she gently laid her tail across the slightly deranged she-cat.

"I have not completely lost my mind, Fawnstep, I know when something is coming. Especially something this dark," Nettlestar rasped as her fur quivered along her spine.

Fawnstep knew that age would take the older leader's final life, and it made Fawnstep feel sick. The thought of her former leader dying made Fawnstep feel vulnerable when it came to be her turn to become PineClan's leader. There was a lot of tension rising within the Clan these past few season, especially since Tigertooth and Wildfire became warriors. The two brothers had constantly made a feud and competition over everything. These two brothers were true opposites. Tigertooth was gentle but fierce and Wildfire was fearless and battle-hungry, but nonetheless, they were both undoubtedly loyal warriors to PineClan. But Fawnstep knew the rivalry between the brothers would rise again, especially since Tigertooth's mate, Gentleheart, had kits.

Wildfire had already demanded a mate, and soon, he would have kits of his own. The brothers feud was nothing more than a fight for dominance and respect of the Clan and each other.

Soon, Fawnstep shook her head clear of the thoughts of the brothers. She turned her gaze back to the clouds that swirled above her head. Anxiety prickled under her pelt as the whirling grew aggressive and pulled toward the Earth's surface. "Uh, Nettlestar? I think we need to go inside the dens," Fawnstep rambled quickly as the funnel pulled harder down to the ground.

"A darkness- A darkness that could shake the roots of the trees- A darkness," Nettlestar rambled on in her own thoughts.

Suddenly, the funnel touched the ground, swallowing everything it could and pulling it towards the sky. "Nettlestar, now!" Fawnstep yowled.

With all her strength, she shoved Nettlestar off her perch, causing the old cat to slam against the hard bark of the petrified tree. Nettlestar gasped as her green vision grew clear. Several cats poked their heads out of the dens to see the commotion outside. "Everyone, stay in the far back of your dens, don't come out until its completely silent," Fawnstep yowled to her clanmates.

The PineClan cats soon disappeared through the dens. Fawnstep grabbed a shocked Nettlestar by the scruff and began to pull her toward her den. "I can carry my own weight!" Nettlestar snapped as she grabbed her footing and stood shakily on the trunk of the tree.

"Then lets go," Fawnstep snapped back at her leader, something she never did.

Fawnstep followed her leader toward her den, but suddenly, something snapped as the wind grew stronger and stronger. Nettlestar turned to face Fawnstep, which caused the light brown she-cat to stare in confusion. But suddenly, Fawnstep was shoved out of the way by Nettlestar. Fawnstep flew off the side of the trunk onto a dense roof of a den. Several twigs and debris clung to Fawnstep's pelt, but she gathered herself quickly and launched herself up the side of the large trunk again.

Fawnstep froze in shock as she saw her leader being crushed by a large branch of the tree. The branch crushed Nettlestar in the hind-quarters, pinning her to the tree trunk. Her eyes were faint with pain and dull as she gasped for what air she could take in her lungs. "Nettlestar!" She gasped as she lunged forward to her leaders side.

Wind tugged at Fawnstep's pelt as she was pulled in directions of the wind. "Nettlestar, stay with me. Flutterwing can save you!" Fawnstep wailed at not only her leader, but her mother as well.

"No, Fawnstep, this is my time to go. You must lead this Clan through its darkest era. Flamehawk will return for vengeance on PineClan," Nettlestar managed to gasp with her final breath of air.

Fawnstep stared down at her leader and mother in shock. She had never thought she would lead her mothers Clan, but now she would lead it through darkness, only to find the light again. Suddenly, the Clans medicine-cat, Flutterwing appeared by her side. "There is no way Nettlestar would have survived this," the pretty white she-cat yowled above the blowing winds as she examined the old leaders crushed hind-quarters.

Fawnstep stared down at her leader and felt grief snagged its claws in her. She lowered her head and pushed the tree branch off Nettlestar's dull, lifeless body. "After the storm has passed, we will head to the Moss Rock. Lets carry her to her den and wait it out," Flutterwing shouted over the loud winds again.

Fawnstep stared blankly at the destroyed clearing. Branches, leaves, and debris cluttered the clearing and watering pool. The light brown she-cat leaned down and lifted her former leader by the head as Flutterwing lifted her crushed, bloody hind-quarters.

The entrance to the leaders den was covered in debris. Once inside, the den smell strongly of Nettlestar's mossy scent, one that Fawnstep would miss the most. Fawnstep gently laid Nettlestar in her nest, as if she were sleeping. Flutterwing's usual white pelt was stained red by the blood of her former leader. It sent haunting shudders down Fawnstep's spine.

The white medicine-cat padded to where a small pool of water and placed small balls of moss in the water. "I'll clean her fur, you must prepare for your ceremony," she meowed over the pelting rain that hit the roof of the den.

Fawnstep stared at her mother and former leader. I'll do my best to lead this Clan, she thought briefly.

* * *

"With this life, I give you the bravery of a bear. Use it when your Clan is in weakness or at a disadvantage. It will lead the way to victory," a tom with dark brown, white flecks, and green eyes meowed with pride and happiness vibrating off his starry pelt.

Pain surged through Fawnstep's entire body, almost causing her to collapse on the spot, but she remained strong, and brave. "Thank you, Bravespirit," she purred to her father as he joined his ranks in StarClan.

Fawnstep had received eight of her nine lives already, and now only one was left. Nettlestar, now young and full of energy stood before her. The old she-cats spiky fur was bright and full of youth again and her green eyes were bright with happiness and love. "My precious daughter, you have never ceased to impress me and prove to me that I made the right choice. With this life, I give you pure faith in all your clanmates. Whenever a cat second guesses his loyalty, never lose faith in him to make the right choice," Nettlestar purred as her green gaze grew dark with guarded emotion.

Nettlestar gently touched her nose to Fawnstep's head, causing her to close her green eyes shut tight. But the gentle touch turned to sheer pain once again that engulfed her whole body. Once the pain had ebbed away, she opened her eyes to see the entire StarClan in front of her. "Fawnstar! Fawnstar! Fawnstar!" Cats of all Clans chanted to her, making her feel warm and welcomed inside.

Cats began to vanish one-by-one, but soon, only her and Nettlestar remained. Exhaustion snagged its claws in Fawnstar's shoulders as she stared at her former leader. The brown she-cats eyes were dark with something Fawnstar couldn't read.

Suddenly, a large golden cat appeared behind her mother. This cat was three times her size, causing Fawnstar to quiver in fear. Nettlestar vanished before her very eyes, leaving Fawnstar with this large creature. It stalked closer to her, keeping its body low and ready to pounce. Too engulfed in fear to move, Fawnstar watched as the large cat was almost on top of her as its odd, rounded ears flattened against its head. It opened its jaws in an enormous roar and sounded, making Fawnstar leap back in surprise. Without warning, the cat extended its claws and leaped forward, snagging its claws deep into Fawnstar, sending her back to the Moss Rock, shaking it utter fear.

**_PINECLAN_**

**LEADER**: Fawnstar- beautiful light brown she-cat with white flecks, underbelly, and chest; green eyes _(Bearpaw)_

**DEPUTY**: Tigertooth- large dark golden tom with black tabby stripes; amber eyes _(Riverpaw)_

**MEDICINE-CAT**: Flutterwing- pretty white she-cat with blue eyes _(Molestep- brown tabby tom with amber eyes)_

**WARRIORS**: Opossumfur- grey and black long-haired tom with matted, uneven fur and yellow eyes

Quailwing- light brown she-cat with yellow eyes as white muzzle _(Cardinalpaw)_

Buckstride- large dark brown tom with bobtail with white underside, belly and chest

Wildfire- large, powerful ginger tom with amber eyes

Squirreltail- ginger she-cat with bushy tail

Stonerunner- pretty brown she-cat with white bobtail_ (Jaypaw)_

Blacksky- large black tabby tom with amber eyes

Curvefoot- large grey tom with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes; lame forepaw _(Seedpaw)_

Barktail- large pale ginger tom with amber eyes and long dark brown tail

Goldhawk- large golden tom with blue eyes

Haredash- swift, pretty gold she-cat with white bobtail and green eyes

Eaglesound- large light brown tom with amber eyes

Oakbranch- large brown tom with black paws and underbelly; large amber eyes

Owlflight- pretty brown she-cat with large, unblinking yellow eyes

**APPRENTICES**: Molestep- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Seedpaw- beautiful pale brown she-cat with cream dash on chest and green eyes; mangled forepaw

Jaypaw- pretty grey she-cat with blue eyes and white forepaws

Bearpaw- large brown tom with amber eyes and white hind-legs

Cardinalpaw- large pale brown tom with pale ginger flecks

Riverpaw- pretty gold she-cat with blue eyes and white paws and tail-tip

**QUEENS**: Quietheart- pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Tigertooth's kits: Pantherkit- handsome golden tom with large amber eyes and cream paws, chest, belly, and tail-tip (runt of the litter) and Blackkit- large jet black tom with cold, amber eyes)

Redwillow- pretty ginger she-cat with white muzzle and paws (Mother to Wildfire's kits: Nightkit- beautiful black she-cat with single white-tipped ear and green eyes, Doekit- pretty brown she-cat with amber eyes, Foxkit- large ginger tom with amber eyes)

Sapwing- pretty cream she-cat with amber eyes (Expecting Blacksky's kits)

**ELDERS**: Rosepool- once pretty cream she-cat with bright pink nose and green eyes

Sunstone- large ginger tom with crisp amber eyes

Dapplelight- once pretty, dapple she-cat with blue eyes

**A/N: Uh oh! Flamehawk is back again! Why did this large cat come to Fawnstar? What dark time is peaking over the horizon? Is Nettlestar insane? What could Flamehawk possibly do now? ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT THE ANSWERS TO THESE QUESTIONS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lets get to me 5-10 reviews before I post the first, thrilling chapter of this awesome book! It only takes a second to say a word! :P**

**-Nightspirit**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was so impressed with all the reviews I got! I was going to wait to post the first chapter when I finished Secrets of the Moon, but I changed my mind! So I'm going to answer reviews, then I'll go on with the first chapter:**

** Talon of soaring Eagle**: What did I lie about? Haha I can totally read what you're saying! Haha thanks though!

**Guest**: I am now!

**Adderstep**: Very unique name! And thank you!

**Born of True Destiny**: Thank you so much!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: I'm trying to make her character personable and like able!

**Ivystrike**: Thank you!

**Storm Veradea**: Thank you!

**Stellathewolfbat**: I sure will!

**Onyx**: Haha! Okay good! I dunno if anyone else caught on!

**Pebblethorn**: The Goddess of Dark wind the 200th reviewer!

**Giang Tien**: Thank you! And yes, you can!

**SmokeyStorm**: Not exactly! The large cat is just a regular panther! Panthers are like the size of dogs compared to cats!

**Please enjoy the first chapter:) **

_Chapter One_

Pale golden light filtered through the densely woven bracken roof of the nursery. The sweet, comforting scent of a queens milk filled the nursery. Tiny mewls from kittens sounded across the nursery as a tiny golden tom stirred in his nest. "Poor scrap, they tiny thing can't even open his eyes yet," a hiss sounded from above him.

"Now, Sapwing, you know Pantherkit can't help it. He's growing every day, I couldn't feel more pride for my darling kits," another soft, familiar voice sounded closer.

Pantherkit squirmed closer to his mothers soft, sweet smelling fur. "I want to go exploring! Why can't you open your eyes yet, weakling?" Came a rough sneer.

Pantherkit flinched when he recognized his bothers voice. Anger boiled in his belly from his brothers remark. "Yes, Pantherkit was a foolish name for him, Quietheart," came the same hiss from Sapwing.

"Both of you stop it! Especially you, Blackkit. You should know better," she scolded them both.

Pantherkit heard fur sway as a body moved away, he assumed it was Sapwing. He nuzzled his mothers belly fur as his mother gently nudged his side. "You can open your eyes whenever you want to, Pantherkit. We have all the time in the world, little one," his mothers voice soothed with slight worry edging it.

Pantherkit's tail was suddenly stepped on. He felt the hot breath of another cat in his ear, "I don't have all the time in the world. Open your eyes you pathetic waste of fur."

The snarl that came from his brother made anger and determination flare within his belly. With all the effort he could stir up, he snapped his eyes open. "I am not pathetic!" He growled as he leaped toward his brother with blurry vision.

He stumble forward and landed on his muzzle. "Uhh, yeah you are," Blackkit laughed from a mouse length away.

"Blackkit, that's it! I've had it with your attitude. Pantherkit is your brother, not a piece of fresh-kill. You are not allowed to leave this nursery for another two sunrises, understand me?" Quietheart snapped at the larger black kit.

Blackkit glared at Pantherkit as he struggle to stand. "This is all your fault, Pathetickit," he growled as he laid at his mothers belly fur.

Pantherkit felt teeth grasp his scruff as he was lifted from the nest and placed at his mothers paws. He looked up to see a dark golden tom looking at him with friendly amber eyes. The scent the large tom carried smelled familiar, but Pantherkit couldn't quite understand where from. "This is your father, Tigertooth," Gentleheart purred as she rasped her tongue over his head.

"Tigertooth?" Pantherkit echoed as he looked up at his father with blurry vision.

The dark golden tom became clear then Pantherkit looked around the den. He saw a bright ginger she-cat nuzzling tiny bundles of fur at her belly across the den. Then he looked beside the queen and saw who he assumed was Sapwing. The cream she-cat didn't have a milk scent and she glared at him through crisp amber eyes. He looked up at his mother, who looked down at him with soft, loving amber eyes. "Don't ever let someone bring you down, my precious little one," she purred as she ran her muzzle along his.

For a moment, he felt happy. His heart felt full as he closed his eyes tight. He felt the rasp of a tongue against his head and heard the deep purr of his father. A loud, happy purr rose in Pantherkits throat. He looked around his parents and saw his brother staring at him with hatred and jealousy. Pay back, he thought bitterly as he continued to purr from his parents affection.

The bracken entrance rustled as beautiful light brown she-cat with white flecks strolled in. Pantherkit watched as she walked with grace and power. His father drew his muzzle away from Pantherkit and locked gazes with this light brown cat. "Greetings, Fawnstar. What brings you to the nursery?" Quietheart meowed with curiosity bursting from her soft mew.

The she-cats narrow white muzzle pointed to Pantherkit and his brother. "I'm here to greet the kits into our Clan," she purred as she made eye contact with him.

Suddenly, Fawnstar's pupils dilated fully. Her green eyes glazed over and her fur suddenly rose on end. "The weakest one will walk the path of the powerful panther," a voice softly whispered.

Pantherkit looked around in confusion, apparently, only he and Fawnstar shared this moment. His family were staring at Fawnstar with concern. "Is everything alright?" His father asked abruptly as he laid his tail across his leaders shoulders.

Fawnstar's beautiful green eyes turned to their normal state once more as she focused on Tigertooth. She nodded briefly before she looked back at Blackkit and Pantherkit. "Welcome, sweet kits of Quietheart and Tigertooth," she purred with warmth vibrating off her.

"Enough with the soft crowfood, Fawnstar. The Clan has duties that need to be attended to. Especially with the rebuilding," a rough growl echoed through the nursery.

"Shhhh, Wildfire! Our kits are asleep," a ginger she-cat hissed quietly with anger flaring in her amber eyes.

Pantherkit looked around Fawnstar and saw a huge ginger tom with harsh amber eyes. "Who's that?" He whispered innocently to his mother.

"Your fathers brother," she growled, which shocked Pantherkit.

He snapped his blurry gaze back at the large, mean looking cat. He threw a warning glance at the ginger she-cat. "So? Look," he flicked his tail at Pantherkit and Blackkit. "They've already open their eyes! Foxkit, Nightkit, and Doekit need to as well, Redwillow!"

Redwillow's amber eyes grew wide in shock and confusion, "You're kidding right? Quietheart's kits are a moon older than ours."

Wildfire shrugged, "It's always time for kits to start early."

Pantherkit watched as he nudge each of his kits with his nose. Each kit squeaked from the large toms aggressiveness. "Wildfire, stop it! You'll hurt them!" Redwillow wailed as she wrapped her tail protectively around her young kits.

Wildfire was about to snap a reply, but Fawnstar stepped between him and the kits. "Wildfire, perhaps you can take a border patrol along the WillowClan border," the light brown she-cat ordered.

The large ginger tom nodded once then turned and disappeared through the bracken entrance. Pantherkit leaped to his shaky paws and struggled to climb over the side of the nest. Suddenly, Quietheart's golden paw was on his belly, stopping him from climbing over the edge. "And where do you think you're going?" She purred heavily.

Pantherkit looked at his brother, who was now asleep at the side of his mothers belly. "Well, I was hoping I could go exploring," Pantherkit meowed and he looked to the floor of the nest then back up at his mother with large pleading eyes

His mother cocked her head then looked out the bracken entrance. "I'd hate for you to go alone, and I'm not letting up Blackkit's punishment," she meowed as her amber eyes fixed on Tigertooth who listened intently.

"Tigertooth, I'll give you the day to spend with your sons," Fawnstar purred then turned and left the nursery.

His father's amber eyes brightened with sheer joy. "I'll show him the camp! Then I'll come back and play moss ball with Blackkit when he wakes up," Tigertooth suggested eagerly as his tail waved in the air.

Quietheart looked down at Pantherkit in thought then nodded, "Okay, but make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

Tigertooth leaned down and grasped his teeth in Pantherkit's scruff. Soon, his tiny paws were dangling in the air. Once he was on the hard, dusty ground he looked up at his father and was shocked as how much larger the tom was compared to himself. Will I ever get that big? He thought as he scampered forward to the entrance to the den. Clouds of dust billowed up from the ground with every leap he made. "Oh! And don't leave the camp!" Quietheart's worried meow sounded from the back of the nursery.

"We won't!" He meowed for his father, who looked down at him in pride.

Once they exited the quiet, dark nursery. Sunlight beat down in the entrance-way. He saw a large tree branch extending from the trunk, circling the nursery protectively. "Why do we make our dens out of this tree?" He asked his father as he stare up at the large branch:

"We have it like this to give us shelter. The wood of this branch is hard and not hollow like the others. It protects the nursery when we have an ambush," his father meowed as he grasped his teeth in Pantherkit's scruff again.

Instantly, Pantherkit was dangling in the air and swinging as Tigertooth leaped up the side of the branch to stand on top. He gently set Pantherkit down on the hard bark of the tree and purred, "Pantherkit, welcome to PineClan."

Pantherkit's eyes barely adjusted to the sheer light the beat down in the camp clearing. Cats were working in groups and helping each other move large branches away from den entrances. There was a pretty white she-cat collecting leafs and nuts with a light brown tom to the far left of the camp by some large towered stones. "What's that?" He asked as he pointed at the tower of stones with his tail.

"It's the medicine-den, pray to StarClan you never have to go there," Tigertooth meowed grimly as he pointed over to the right as the base where the branch met the trunk. "Lets go over there to get a better look at the dens."

Pantherkit scampered against the hard, slippery bark. "Watch it," Tigertooth warned as he rested his muzzle on Pantherkis side. "The bark is slippery. If you fell, that's a great way to get to be medicine-den."

Pantherkit dug his claws into the bark and padded forward with his tail swaying high in the air. He turned to look at Tigertooth who stared at him with pride gleaming in his amber eyes. "I have an idea, lets go to the elders den so you can hear one of their stories. I'm sure they'd love to meet you," he purred just before he grasped his teeth in Pantherkit's soar scruff again.

Pantherkit dangled as Tigertooth maneuvered around the fallen tree. He leaped from the trunk down into a little clearing where another bracken den was being re-constructed by warriors. His father set him down gently on the dusty ground again. "Good work, Opposumfur!" He meowed to a large grey and black tom, who worked with a dusty brown she-cat. "Stonerunner, perhaps you can make the bracken thicker on the top of the den. Fawnstar got lucky when she fell off the tree. She could have fallen right through."

The brown she-cat nodded as she leaped to the too of the den carefully. Pantherkit watched in awe as she carefully wove bracken into the den. He stood an padded into the dark den where three elders sat in their nests. "I smell Tigertooth...and a kit!" One of the elders yowled happily.

Pantherkit flinched against his fathers paws as an old cream she-cat shakily padded toward him. She licked him up the side of his face, causing his muzzle to screw up in disgust. He rubbed his cheek as the elder sat in her nest again. "Your scenting abilities never cease to amaze me, Sunstone," Tigertooth commented a large tom.

Pantherkit purred as the two engaged in conversation. "Come here, little one," purred the cream she-cat from before.

Pantherkit hesitantly padded toward her and sat at her nest staring at her. "I don't bite you know," her throat rumbled in a rusty purr.

"I know that! Can you tell me a story? My name is Pantherkit," he meowed with his tail rustling up dust in the den.

"My name is Rosepool, young one. How about I tell you the story of Flamehawk? My, I was a young warrior when he lived," she meowed with her blue eyes growing wide.

Pantherkit nodded vigorously. But something easily caught his attention. He sighted glowing amber eyes in the darkest part of the den. The smell of crowfood lingered in the air as the pair of eyes burned into Pantherkit's golden pelt.

**A/N: Well? Did you like it? DID YOU? Anyway, who has come to Pantherkit? Why is Blackkit such a snob? Wildfire is super insane and mean, right? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lets get me to 22-25 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So! We've finally made it to the second to last story in this series! I hope you are all super excited to dig in! We're getting closer and closer to the final book in this series! Are you excited?! I am! Haha anyway, here are the answers to the reviews!**

**10TailDemon**: I am updating now! But, now that I am in college, it is kind of hard for me to update like I use to. But I am going to try to update as soon as I can.

**Tigertail (Guest)**: Thanks for the advice! I really appreciate it. But if you want to put it that way, yes, Flamehawk is kind of like Tigerstar. But Flamehawk is much more ruthless and will do ANYTHING for power. Even without thinking or a plan.

**Best Friend of the Green**: Here it is! :)

**Guest**: Haha! Thanks!

**eaglenation**: Thanks! I am trying!

**10TailDemon**: Haha I love all wild cats!

**wooftoby**: Yep! You'll see!

**HawkfireXWarrior**: Thanks! And to answer your question, Blackkit is going to be really cruel.

**Firewhisker**: Maybe! You'll see much later!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Hahahahaha you totally got me!

**Destiny**: Yep! Thanks!

**Sorrelheart**: Haha it is now! stupid college! lol

**Screechkit**: Yep!

**Giang Tien**: haha me either!

**Cookies and Cream1234567**: Wildfire is a real jerk! Just wait until his secret is revealed!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: He is a great dad! Pantherkit and Blackkit have good parents!

**Stellathewolfbat**: Awesome! Thank you!

**SmokeyStorm**: Haha you are correct!

**Now that that's over! Let's begin with the second chapter! Please enjoy!**

_Chapter Two_

The soft pattering of water droplets splashed into tiny pools that formed in small dips in the ground. Pantherkit looked up at his mother pleadingly as she scanned the clearing. "Okay, Pantherkit. You can play in the water. I don't know why though, we're not SeaClan cats," she meowed as she licked her chest free of tiny water droplets.

"Yeah, Pathetickit, only SeaClan scum have fun in puddles," came a sneer from his brother.

Anger welled in Pantherkit's chest as he flashed a glare at his brother. He was shocked to see a large dark brown tabby standing behind Blackkit. "Who's that?" He whispered to his littermate.

Blackkit lifted his chin in pride and meowed, "That's Saberpaw, he want to hang out with me! The strong kit! Not a weak, tiny kit like you."

Pantherkit's ears flattened against his head as he watched his brother pad away with the apprentice. He stood on his short legs and padded over to a small puddle. He looked down in the water and saw his reflection. His brother was right, he was small. He was about the size of Redwillow's kits, and they were a moon younger than him. His heart grew soar in his chest as he sat down and wrapped his tail over his paws.

Soon, his mother appeared behind him in the small puddle. "What's wrong, dear?" She whispered as she laid beside him.

Mud soaked into her pelt, but she didn't seem to mind. "No one wants to play with me, I'm just useless," he wailed as he rested his muzzle against her chest.

She pulled him closer to her with her nimble golden paw and murmured, "Shh, that is not true, Pantherkit. You're just special."

"No, he's just a freak," came a snot remark from Blackkit with the apprentices.

They small group bursted into laughter as Pantherkit cowered deeper into his mother's chest. "Blackkit! Go back to the nursery, right now! I'll let your father deal with you," she snarled harshly.

Pantherkit peeled his head away from his mother's chest and saw the terrified look appear on Blackkit's face. "Pantherkit, why don't you go back to the nursery and have Redwillow clean you up? I have to go on a patrol," she whispered as she lifted him and nudged him back.

"But, I want you to stay here with me," he squeaked as she stood and took a step back.

"You're four moons old now, Pantherkit. I can't always be here when you need me," she whispered as her amber eyes filled with pain.

Before Pantherkit could reply, the golden she-cat padded away and exited the camp alone. Rain began to pour harder as thunder cracked in the sky. Terrified, Pantherkit quickly scampered away into the nursery again. He saw Tigertooth standing over Blackkit, who sat with his head down.

Pantherkit padded quietly to his nest and laid down. _"Your four moons old now, Pantherkit. I can't always be there when you need me,"_ his mothers words echoed in his ears as he laid his head down.

Her sweet, warm scent filled his nostrils as he fell asleep to the echoing sound of rain droplets hitting the den roof.

He snapped his eyes open to see nothing but darkness. Soon, the moon became visible. It gave off it's crisp, luminous light, but it didn't light up where he was. Next, he was greeted by a luminous light surrounding a black cats body. Tiny flecks of white became visible as it opened it's eyes to reveal two glowing amber orbs. This strange cat closed it's eyes and shook it's head. A loud shriek echoed in the darkness.

It sounded again, but this time, it shook Pantherkit awake. His vision was rather blurry when his amber eyes gaped open. He scented Blackkit asleep next to him, but the shriek sounded again. He stood and cautiously padded forward. Pale golden light filtered through the entrance to the nursery. The tom poked his head out to see milky colors of pink and orange in the sky. He padded out cautiously as he heard wailing cats beyond the tree branch that protected the nursery.

The intimidating height of the tree made Pantherkit doubt his ability to jump on top, but he extended his claws and lowered his body to the muddy earth. With a mighty leap, he launched himself up the branch while he dug his claws deep into the slippery, soft bark. He quickly clawed his way up the tree until he sat on the top.

In the camp clearing, he saw several cats surrounding each other. Fawnstar was making her way swiftly across the crowd with Tigertooth on her heels. His eyes were wide with terror. "Give us some space!" he snarled at the shocked cats.

Pantherkit watched in terror as the cats broke apart to reveal a pale golden body of a cat. Suddenly, his breath was taken from him. His heart beat hard against his chest as time slowed. Very faintly, he heard his father wail, "Quietheart!"

Pantherkit's eyes widened as he recognized his mothers still body. Then he heard a grunt of satisfaction, "Oh well, she deserved it."

Pantherkit snapped his head to the source and saw Blackkit sitting next to him with a smirk on his smug face. "Don't say that!" Pantherkit hissed at his brother.

The black tom flashed a hate-filled glare at him as he loomed over Pantherkit. "Oh yeah? Do something, then," he sneered with his teeth glistening in saliva.

Pantherkit's muscles rippled along his legs as hidden strength exposed itself. He lunged forward and tackled his larger brother onto the side of the branch. He dug his claws deep into Blackkit's shoulders. The black toms amber eyes glistened with hostility as a horrifying smirk appeared on his face. "Too bad, Pathetickit," his voice deepened as he launched his paws deep into Pantherkit's belly.

Pantherkit's breath was knocked out of him as he was flung into the air. He landed on the ground with such force, he was instantly knocked out.

A faint, blurry image of his beautiful mother appeared to him. Her eyes were full of love and hope as her scent lingered into his nostrils. "I'll miss you," he managed to whisper.

His mother's eyes darkened into a deep golden yellow as he body morphed into that of a large, muscular ginger tom. His eyes were full of hate as he meowed, "Hello Pantherkit."

He saw the tom flicking his tail back and forth. The surrounding scenery was terrifying to him. The grass was charred and dead. Dead, decaying tree's with bare branches extended from the ground and the endless black sky was starless. Terror struck his heart as the large ginger tom padded closer with long, muscular legs. "Don't be afraid, Pantherkit. I don't want to hurt you. I'm here to help you," the tom meowed as he came muzzle to muzzle with him.

**A/N: DUH DUH DUH! I bet all of you can guess who has made a surprise visit! How can this cat help Pantherkit? When only his mother was there to protect him, how will Pantherkit survive now? Why is Blackkit so heartless? What was the cause of Quietheart's death? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW!**

**Lets get me to 41 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks!**

**- Nightspirit**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! I have been super busy with school. But, I wanted to say that I have begun to write the prologue for the final book. I am currently writing up the alliances, but I am still in need of some warriors. If you want to place some in the alliances, go to my forum! The link is on my profile go and place them there! I need warriors for every Clan, not so much queens. Go check it out! :) Anyway, here are the answers to the reviews:**

**Reminiscent Lullaby**: Well, the answer to your confusion may or may not be answered in this chapter! If you still are confused, PM me and I will clear it up! I don't want to say it in an Authors Note and reveal too much! But, thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: You will now!

**AxelK4**: You'll see!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: I'd join the dark side for cookies, but then I'd just kick their butts, literally, and then leave. haha!

**StormXRaven**: Thanks! More will be revealed soon!

**Falling out the stars**: Haha, I'm glad!

**Ivystrike**: I'm updating now!

**Brackenflame**: Pantherkit is in the dark forest! Boo!

**Best Friend of Green**: Yes, she is dead, sadly.

**10TailDemon**: Thank you! I try to update at least once a weekend.

***IMPORTANT* In case you haven't, I have started a new book based off Nightspirit called The Messenger. I think it may become one of my most well-written books ever! As well as the longest! It involves scenes from the original series and my own personal books! Go check it out! :) It'll be worth it! And also, review so I know you read! :)**

**Anyway, please enjoy chapter three!**

_Chapter Three_

The air was thick with the stench of death and decay. The midnight black sky was clear of stars. The only light that washed into the clearing was from a slither of the moon, which was almost blood-red. Pantherkit's nose wrinkled as the smell wafted toward him. The large ginger tom's bright amber eyes glistened in the harsh moon light as he padded forward. "Wh-who are you?" Pantherkit growled defiantly as he fluffed up his fur in defense.

The large tabby tom stepped forward threateningly. "They call me Flamehawk," the tom meowed as he sat just a tail-length away from him.

Pantherkit's amber eyes widened in fear. "I-I've heard of you before, but I-I can't remember from where," he gasped as he cowered lower to the ground.

Soon, Flamehawk loomed over him with a menacing grimace on his muzzle. "Why, I was a hero in PineClan, perhaps your elders have spoken of me?" he meowed with his amber eyes glittering.

Pantherkit felt fear prickle his pelt as Flamehawk leaned back on his haunches. "I've been watching you, Pantherkit. Your mother is dead and your brother is a heartless mouse. He teases your for being small and weak," Flamehawk laughed with his sharp, ivory teeth glistening with saliva.

"I am not weak!" Pantherkit spat as his claws extended with determination as he stepped toward the large tabby tom.

Flamehawk's jaws shut at Pantherkit stepped forward. His eyes grew wide as he snarled, "I figured this much, that's why I have come to offer you help."

Pantherkit's golden fur laid flat as his eyes narrowed, "How are you going to help me?"

Flamehawk stood and allowed his long, sharp claws to extend from his paws. He began to circle Pantherkit as his long tail swayed across the sun-baked grass. "I will show you what it takes to be a warrior you Clan will worship. PineClan will regret thinking you were weak and small. After I am done training you, you will be the strongest and most feared warrior in all the Southern Clans," Flamehawk meowed as he whisked his tail across Pantherkit's back,

Pantherkit thought briefly for a moment. The most feared warrior is all the clans? The strongest warrior? His mind whirled as fantasies whirled in his mind. Before he could speak, Flamehawk meowed, "Panther's are ruthless and fearless. They are strong, but clever. Do you want to live up to your name?"

Pantherkit nodded vigorously to the large ginger tom. Flamehawk nodded briefly, "Then accept my offer."

Pantherkit's tail rose as his claws extended from his paws. "I accept your offer, Flamehawk," Pantherkit growled as his fur fluffed up.

The large ginger tom's muzzle lifted as a large grin appeared. His amber eyes grew wild as he laughed. "Very good. Our training will begin soon, but for now, you must return to your Clan," he spat the word Clan as he began to fade.

Along with him, the tall dead trees and moon-light vanished, sending Pantherkit into complete darkness. "Pantherkit? Pantherkit!" came a faint voice.

Pantherkit snapped his eyes open to see the worried amber eyes of his father looking down at him. Tigertooth's chest heaved with a sigh of relief as his eyes rolled. "I told you not to ever end up in the medicine-den!" his father scolded.

Pantherkit sat up as strong pain welled in his head. "Where's Quietheart?" Pantherkit asked his father as fear crept over him.

Tigertooth's amber eyes clouded with grief at the mention of his mates name. "Pantherkit, sh-she's with StarClan now," his father murmured as he bent down as nuzzled his sons chin.

Pantherkit pulled away as his eyes widened. His chest burst with sorrow as he croaked, "Will I ever see her again? Why did they take her away?"

Tigertooth's ginger and black stripped fur quivered as his amber eyes grew glossy. "You'll see her again, but that won't be for several seasons, StarClan willing. And sometimes, things just happen, Pantherkit, but we still have to remain strong for our Clan," his father meowed with sorrow filling his voice, causing in to crack with grief.

Pantherkit nodded as his amber eyes ventured out into the clearing where his mother's body lay. He stood on shaky paws and padded toward the nursery. He managed to look at his mother's matted fur once more. Deep claw wounds were exposed as a gust of wind blew her fur. Pain pierced his heart as he flicked his gaze away from his mother's mutilated body. He turned his attention to the large tree branch that circled the nursery. With a mighty leap, he launched himself up the side, digging his claws into the bark. He carefully leaped his way up and turned one last time to see Quietheart. _I wish this was just a terrible dream_, he thought as the pain pierced him again.

He leaped off the tree and landed in the dust. Small clouds billowed up from under his large paws as he landed. He soon shook out his fur, free of dust and padded into the crowded nursery. Sapwing had kitted just two sunrised before Quietheart's death. She had two kits and had named the tortishell she-cat Dawnkit and the black tom Darkkit. Their tiny mews sounded off the walls as Pantherkit caught the glimpse of his black-furred brother. The large black tom laid in their nest. His chest rose and fell rhythmically signifying he was asleep. Pantherkit leaped into the nest and jabbed his brother with sharp claws, all fear vanishing for the large black tom. "Ouch! What's wrong with you?" Blackkit growled as he rubbed his side where Pantherkit had jabbed him.

Pantherkit stabbed his claws into Blackkit's shoulders, causing the tom to snarl in pain. "Why would you say that about Quietheart?" Pantherkit yowled.

"Stop it!" Redwillow demanded, but Pantherkit ignored her.

"Why?" he repeated as he snarled in his brother's face.

Blackkit's amber eyes were wide with confusion. "What are you talking about? Where is Quietheart?" he asked as his eyes flicked around the den.

Pantherkit released his grip as he narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You don't remember?" he asked with a cock of his head.

"Remember what?" Blackkit meowed as his eyes grew wide with fear.

"Quietheart was brought back to the Clan dead. A patrol found her. You were there! You said she deserved it!" Pantherkit snarled as anger boiled in his chest.

Blackkit leaped to his paws as grief revealed itself in his amber eyes. "She's dead?" he echoed as his fur lifted along his spine.

Pantherkit nodded suspiciously, but soon, Blackkit was crouched with his fur quivering in sorrow. The black tom's chest convulsed in pain. Suddenly, Blackkit looked up with hatred burning in his amber eyes. "All I ever wanted was for Quietheart to love me as much as she loved you! Now that will never happen, it's all your fault!" Blackkit snarled as he launched forward with his claws extended.

Pantherkit rolled onto his back evading Blackkit's attack. The black tom slammed into the side of the nest with his face. Blackkit whimpered quietly to himself as he stood again. He flashed his sorrowful amber eyes at Pantherkit and growled, "I hate you! I wish I was the only kit! Then maybe Quietheart would still be alive!"

**A/N: Obviously Blackkit had bees in his brain! What happened to him? What will happen to the once quite, soft, and gentle Pantherkit after he starts training with Flamehawk? Who will look out for him now? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**

**Let's get me to 52-55 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have changed my forum into an exclusive forum for only my readers! You can receive help with warrior names from some of the best authors! You can get to know the authors and share and promote your books and others that you think need recognition! You can also help me create Clans that I have coming up in a new book as well as future series and you can participate in contests to win things like - a book based off your character, to ask me ANY question about my books, to write a book with me and many other prizes! If you're interested in joining this "club," please go to my bio! The link is posted there! I'd love to see more familiar faces there! :D also, I have been updating The Messenger during the week, and I know that a lot of you are unable to read it and much less get on here during the week because of school! And I have received little reviews and it's a little disappointing, considering I believe it to be my best work! I'd really like it if you went over to that story and possible favorited and followed it as well as reviewed it! I'll personally give you a shout out in the next chapter of this book! So go over to The Messenger and REVIEW! :) Anyway, let me answer your reviews:**

**StormXRaven:** Thanks! You'll see about Blackkit later, though!

**Screechkit**: Aww! Thanks!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Haha! You crack me up! Every time!

**Reminiscent Lullaby**: Because kits and innocent and gullible! Haha

**Falling Out the Stars**: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

**Ivystrike**: Blackkit isn't blaming Pantherkit for Quietheart's death, but he's blaming him for the fact that Quietheart loved Pantherkit more than him and that it's his fault he never got to show Quietheart he's a kit to be proud of!

**AxelK4**: You'll see that Blackkit now has little affection and compassion toward his brother!

**I only got 7 reviews this time! And soooo many people read it! If you like it, let me know! If not, let me know! :) please enjoy the next chapter!**

_Chapter Four_

Disbelief clouded his vision as his brother lifted his lips in a horrific snarl. "This is all your fault!" Blackkit snarled as his neck fur bristled.

Pantherkit stared at his brother and narrowed his amber eyes to tiny slits, "How is this my fault? I did nothing!"

"You did everything!" Blackkit growled almost immediately as he lashed his tail then continued, "Quietheart was so caught up in you, I never had the chance to show her what I could do or become! It's your fault she didn't love me!"

"That is not my fault, Blackkit! If you hadn't teased me so much, perhaps Quietheart would have paid more attention to you!" Pantherkit hissed in his defense as he stepped forward threateningly.

Blackkit's amber eyes grew dark with hatred and resentment. "Leave me alone, Pathetickit. You're no brother of mine," he hissed as he plopped down in the nest and rubbed his soar muzzle.

Pantherkit's fur bristled with irritation, but he decided Blackkit was not worth it. With Flamehawk's help, he would so Blackkit and the rest of his Clan that he was not pathetic or weak. He flicked his amber gaze around the nursery and saw a tiny golden she-cat with bright amber eyes staring at him. He stood and leaped over the lip of the nest. He padded toward Sapwing's nest, where the cream queen was lying on her side with her belly raising and falling with air. "Who are you?" The little kit squeaked as her amber eyes glittered at him.

Pantherkit's heart nearly melted with the kit's cuteness. Was I that adorable? No, I was probably too small. He hissed in his mind. "My name is Pantherkit," he purred to the little kit.

"I'm Lightkit, and this is my brother, Darkkit," she squealed as her brother pulled her away from the edge of the nest.

"Don't talk to him, Lightkit, he's a weakling! Blackkit told me so!" Darkkit growled through a mouth full of Lightkit's fur.

Pantherkit's fur bristled as he backed away from Sapwing's nest. Disbelief clouded his mind from the innocent kits being turned against him by his brother. The golden tom turned and headed for the nursery exit, but Tigertooth blocked his way. "Where do you think you're going?" His deep voice rumbled.

Pantherkit scowled as he scuffled his paws against the hard earth. "Can I stay with you? In your nest?" He asked his father.

The large golden and black stripped tom flattened his ears against his head as sorrow filled his amber gaze. "I'm afraid not, Pantherkit. All kits must stay in the nursery," he meowed as he bent down and thrusted his muzzle to Pantherkit's neck.

"I don't want to be here, I want to be with you," Pantherkit wailed as her reared up on his hind legs and latched his claws into his father's scruff.

His father scooted his hindquarters up onto his neck and lifted his neck up right. Pantherkit was latched onto his back as Tigertooth turned out of the nursery. "Today, we lost Quietheart," he murmured as he leaped onto the branch that circled the nursery.

He set Pantherkit down beside him on the branch. Pantherkit looked out into the camp and saw the wall of trees that circled the small clearing. Behind the trees, rich colors of gold and pink filled the sky with the sun setting over the horizon. "Even though we have lost something, life must go on. No matter what, we still have our Clan and our ancestors. Pantherkit," he began as he looked down at his son. "Your mother may be gone, but she has never abandoned you. She watches over you in StarClan."

Pantherkit swallowed hard as he starred into the sky. He saw the faint stars of Silverpelt beginning to appear in the sky. He purred when he saw one shinning brighter than the rest. "No matter what, Tigertooth, I will become the best apprentice and warrior PineClan has ever seen," he vowed as his heart beat hard against his chest.

...

The forest smelled stale and moldy as leaves littered the ground. The midnight black sky showed only the red moon and no stars as Pantherkit fought hard. His breathe came short and his muscles screamed with exhaustion. A claw on his left paw bled from being torn as his pelt burned from the scratches it bore from tough training. "Better," Flamehawk growled as he say back on his haunches with a cut above his eyebrow bleeding into his eyes.

Pantherkit panted with exhaustion as he stood on shaky legs. "Again! I want to perfect it!" Pantherkit demanded as his aching claws pulsed from his paws.

"Fine," Flamehawk growled as he lowered himself to the ground with his teeth glistening with blood from Pantherkit.

The golden tom lunged forward with his claws extended and his teeth baring in a nasty bite. He quickly was batted away by Flamehawk, but he leaped to his paws again and lunged forward for Flamehawk's jugular. He slashed his claws forward through Flamehawk's throat, but he knew the cuts were shallow. His mentor fell to the ground as blood poured from his wounds. "Good," he meowed as he struggled to stand.

But to Pantherkit's dismay, Flamehawk snapped his paws under Pantherkit's paws, causing him to crash to the ground. Flamehawk placed a single paw on his belly with his amber eyes growing wild he growled, "You're lucky I'm going easy on you. If you were an enemy warrior, I could and would kill you without question."

"Warrior's aren't supposed to kill," Pantherkit gasped as his mentor dug his claws into his belly.

Flamehawk's amber eyes grew calm once again, "Of course. Quick, wake up, your apprentice ceremony is about to begin."

Pantherkit closed his eyes and opened them again. His muscles were soar and his scratches were clearly visible. He sat up and saw that the nest beside him was empty, that means Blackkit was already out and prepared for an apprentice name. Pantherkit swiftly drew his tongue over his scratches and fluffed up his fur. He stood and stepped out of his nest. With the intense training that he was receiving from Flamehawk, he had grown. His muscles had filled out, much larger than Blackkit's and his legs had grown to about Blackkit's height. Satisfaction made his pelt warm when he stepped out of the nursery. "Today, I officially become an apprentice," he meowed as he leaped on top of the branch he once had trouble evading.

He had caught the eyes of several cats, specifically his father. Tigertooth was helping Wildfire and Haredash clear some debris from outside the medicine den. His father spoke to the two warriors, who dipped their heads respectfully, and padded to look up at Pantherkit. "Today's the day, Pantherkit. Are you ready to show the Clan what you're made of?" Tigertooth teased playfully as he pulled his son down.

Pantherkit fell into the dust and stood and shook out his pelt. "Yes, I have been preparing for this," he meowed with all seriousness.

Tigertooth's eyes flickered with worry as he sniffed Pantherkit. "Is everything okay?" He asked as he flattened his ears against his head.

Pantherkit leaped away from Tigertooth with his amber eyes growing defensive. "I'm fine! I'm not a kit anymore, stop treating me like one," he growled with aggravation.

Tigertooth gasped as he leaned back in surprise. Pantherkit sighed as he let his fur lay flat. "I'm fine, honestly. I'm just ready to prove myself and prove I'm not the pathetic, weak kit I once was," he meowed as he stepped around his father.

Tigertooth was about to speak, but but he was cut off as the voice of Fawnstar yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here under the Stone Pile for a Clan meeting!"

Pantherkit's pelt quivered with anticipation as he sat at the base of the rock with his brother facing the opposite side. Fawnstar's brown pelt blew against the wind as her ears were pricked up right and alert. "Cats of PineClan, today is a great day where we welcome two new kits into their apprenticeship. Blackkit, from this day forward, until you warn your warrior name, you shall be known as Blackpaw. Wildfire," she began as she flashed her green gaze as the large ginger tom. "You have mentored Eaglesound into an excellent warrior and I believe you are ready for your next apprentice. Please teach Blackpaw the loyalty and fearlessness he needs to becoming an excellent warrior PineClan can be proud of."

Pantherkit felt jealously burn in his chest when the powerful and fierce warrior was named his brothers mentor. But soon, Fawnstar's green gaze landed on Pantherkit. "Pantherkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Pantherpaw. I haven mentored my share of apprentices, including your father, but since I have been a while without an apprentice, I shall mentor you. I will teach you the loyalty, the strength, and the patience you need to become a warrior of PineClan," Fawnstar called after she raised her muzzle.

Excitement burned deep in Pantherpaw chest as he heard Fawnstar would be his mentor. He flashed a hateful glance at his brother, who glared at him with jealousy as he sat beside his new mentor. Pantherpaw leaped into the Stone Pile and touched his nose to Fawnstar's as the Clan cheered, "Pantherpaw! Blackpaw! Pantherpaw! Blackpaw!"

Pantherpaw waited for the Clan to settle down before he turned to his mentor with his tail high and his muscles rippling under his flesh. "I can do anything any other apprentice can do! I'm not the weak kit I was when Quietheart was alive," he quickly spoke to Fawnstar.

The brown she-cat looked at him with intensity as she spoke, "I have no doubt that you'll be a worthy apprentice, Pantherpaw. You have nothing to prove."

Pantherpaw watched as his mentor turned around to talk to Tigertooth briefly. _I have everything to prove, I won't be doubted by anyone. Especially you_, he thought darkly as the fur along his spine rippled with determination.

**A/N: Sooo.. What have you figured out about Pantherpaw? Has his attitude completely changed? What about personality? What has Flamehawk done to him? Will Pantherpaw realize that what he's doing is wrong before it's too late? Only reviews can get those questions answered! So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Let's get me to 59-62 reviews before I post the next thrilling and REVEALING chapter. Yes, I did say REVEALING! Get me to 59-62 reviews so you can know why Quietheart was killed and who did it! And why Blackkit went insane a chapter back! REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW! Haha Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have 60 reviews for 4 chapters! :) I am so very happy! Thank you to everyone who reviews and keeps up with my series! I truly appreciate it more than anything! And some of you have been demanding a new chapter! Well, I am here to give that to you! And it is LONG! But nonetheless, I have to answer these reviews first!**

**Reminiscent Lullaby**: Maybe, maybe not! You'll see! Mwahahaha!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: I messed up a lot that chapter because I was doing it on my iPhone and I wasn't realizing my mistakes! Haha! I'm embarrassed I said stripped instead of striped. Lol but thank you!

**Splashpaw (2 Reviews)**: Flamehawk sucks! Haha I'm updating now! Don't worry!

**Best Friend of the Green**: PERFECT CONNECTION! No one else has noticed this!

**Guest**: Correct! Flamehawk is a dark forest cat!

**Splashpaw**: I always write my Southern Clan series! Have no fear! Updates will come as soon as I can!

**Brackenflame**: I won't stop writing, I promise! _**Moongazer, Badgerstrike, and Panterpaw are all from the same time period, however, Pantherpaw is several moons younger than Moongazer and Badgerstrike!**_ You'll see what I mean in the last book!

**Willowsdream of ForestClan**: Here it is!

**Falling out the stars**: He thinks he has something to prove to the cats that thought he was weak. If I were in his paws, I'd probably feel the same way, but I wouldn't result to the dark forest! He's just being naive!

**TheGhost129**: Long time no talk! Haha and maybe!

**StormXRaven**: Yep! I decided they should have good parents instead of the cliché heartless parents!

**So many reviews! I'm one happy writer! Keep reviewing so I feel inspired to write quicker! Here's the next chapter!**

_Chapter Five_

Swiftly the golden tom lunged forward, catching his mentor in the chest with his shoulder, causing her to rear back on her haunches with her forepaws flailing helplessly. He thrusted his paws down on her shoulders as she made contact with the dusty ground. She gasped for the air that was knocked out of her as her green eyes grew wide in shock. The golden tom leaped off the light brown and white-flecked she-cat as he panted. His amber eyes narrowed as she stood on shaky paws with her jaws hanging in shock. "You are a new apprentice, Pantherpaw. Where did you learn such moves like this?" She demanded as she looked down as claw wounds on her shoulder from him.

Pantherpaw shrugged as the fur along his spine lifted. Fawnstar padded forward with suspicion flicking deep within her green gaze. "Have you completely forgotten the warrior code?" she growled at him.

He flinched with the ferocity that boomed within her voice. "No," he said plainly as he sat upright as she circled him, examining him.

"I know you learned those moves from someone, who?" She asked as she made her way around and starred into his amber eyes with pure suspicion.

His heart began to beat hard against his chest as a voice ruffled his ear fur, "Don't give me away, you fool! She could stop me from training you just by having your petty medicine-cat going to speak with your noble ancestors."

Pantherpaw instantly recognized Flamehawk's menacing sneer, but curiosity prickled his pelt when he sarcastically said 'noble ancestors.' He focused his amber gaze on Fawnstar's and shrugged carelessly, "It's just instinct, I guess."

Her eyes flickered with shock, but she chose to move on. "Now, I am going to teach you a blow that will knock your opponent off balance," she meowed as she turned around to pad to the other side of the grassy clearing.

He rolled his eyes because he already knew the move like the back of his paw. He stood, preparing for her attack. His eyes flashed when he thought, _I know! I'll evade her attack and show her I'm a worthy opponent. _He waited as she lowered her haunches, preparing for a leap, but Panterpaw knew she would just lunge forward instead. Suddenly, she did exactly as Pantherpaw predicted. She lunged forward with her teeth baring in a growl. Quickly, he leaped to the side as she tried to snap her paw across the side of his head. Her eyes widened in shock as he thrusted his paws down on her side, causing her to land with a thump on the ground. He stood triumphantly, waiting for her to praise him. But to his shock, she stood with her green eyes blazing, "That's enough! If you know all the moves I am trying to teach you, then fight me for real!"

Her snarl made Pantepaw's fur bristle with anger. She leaped to her paws and shook out her fur. "Attack me!" She growled as her fur bristled along her spine.

Pantherpaw looked at the she-cat suspiciously. Why would she want to fight him so badly when he had constantly over-powered her? He shrugged off the thought as he lunged forward with strength pulsing through his legs. She lowered her head as her lips pealed back in a snarl. He tried to swipe her paws from under her, but she leaped upward, something Pantherpaw hadn't anticipated. He had landed right where she once stood, and soon, the she-cat thundered down on his back. Pain welled in his shoulders as she locked her claws in his fur. He yowled and tried to throw her off as panic seared through his body. She rolled off him, causing him to roll over her as her claws were snagged deep in his flesh. He wailed in pain as he claws tore his skin causing blood to seep from the fresh wounds. She thrusted her back legs into his back, flinging him forward, causing him to gasp for air. He landed hard on the ground in front of her with dust clouds billowing up from under him. His sides heaved as air struggled to enter his lungs. He rolled onto his back as blood temporarily stained his golden pelt. She stood and shook out her pelt as she loomed over him with a dark green gaze. "There, now you know you have much to learn," she growled as she bent down to help him up.

He growled at her as she attempted to help him. She launched her head back in surprise. "You need to learn to not lose your temper, Panterpaw! Perhaps the elders can teach you a valuable lesson. You will clean out their dens and feed them every morning and afternoon before sun down. If I hear from your father that you are slacking in your duties, then I will have no choice but to stop your training until you do comply," she scolded as she turned to pad toward camp.

Pantherpaw rose to his paws as her cursed under his breath. The bushes Fawnstar had disappeared through rustled as Blackpaw and Wildfire went through. His heart dropped when Blackpaw's teeth showed in a snarl. "You are quite the fighter, Pantherpaw, but you must learn a lot from Fawnstar, she was once the best fighter in the Clan," Wildfire meowed as his amber eyes darkened with suspicion.

Pantherpaw's belly churned when he saw the suspicion. "Why is everyone suspicious of me?" he yowled as he pushed back Blackpaw, who jabbed his shoulder purposely against him.

As Pantherpaw pushed his way through the bushes, he heard Blackpaw growl, "Why did you praise him? He is weak! I'm a much better fighter than him!"

"No, you're not. I'm your mentor, I would know," he heard Wildfire snarl with such fierceness, it made Pantherpaw's skin crawl.

The golden tom turned to look at his scratches, which now stopped bleeding, and leaped over some undergrowth. The tall pine tree wall of the camp became visible as he walked with his large paws dragging. The forest floor was covered in leaves from the Oak trees and in fallen pine needles from the evergreens. The fresh smell of pine sap made his fur tingle with welcoming. He heard the scattering and barking of squirrels from a near by tree as he looked into the sky, which was a beautiful blue. Suddenly soft whispers echoed off trees from beyond a hazel nut bush. Pantherpaw cocked his head as he padded forward to the bush and looked over it carefully. He saw two tiny kits talking to each other. A solid black tom looked angrily at a golden she-cat. "Darkkit? Lightkit? What are you doing out of the camp?" He asked, causing the two kits to jump in surprise.

"Uh oh," Darkkit meowed as his green eyes grew wide.

Lightkit cowered closer to Darkkit and hissed, "See? I told you we would get caught!"

"What are you doing out of camp?" Pantherpaw repeated sternly to the two kits.

"Darkkit wanted to go outside of camp and catch mice so we could become apprentices sooner," Lightkit growled as she threw an angry glance at her black pelted brother.

Panterpaw purred as Darkkit looked down at the ground and scuffled his paws against the Earth. "Even if you had caught a mouse, you are still only three moons. You have much longer to go before you are apprentices. Nightkit, Doekit, and Foxkit will become apprentices in a moon," he meowed as he flicked his tail for the kits to head back to camp.

Darkkit muttered under his breath as he turned to pad away. Pantherpaw didn't quite hear him, but Lightkit padded beside him as they padded toward the pine tree border. Once the broke through the barrier, Pantherpaw caught site of Sapwing pacing anxiously outside the nursery with Blacksky talking to her with anger in his amber eyes. When Sapwing snapped her gaze up, her green eyes softened as she bounded toward them. Soon, she smothered Darkkit and Lightkit in licks of affection. Blacksky padded up behind her with his amber eyes flickering with thanks. "Where did you find them?" Sapwing asked as she lifted her muzzle to him.

"They were chatting in a bush, scaring prey all the way to the WillowClan border," Pantherpaw replied as he flicked his amber gaze down at the three-moon-old kits.

Sapwing threw her green gaze down at her kits sternly and hissed, "I'll let your father deal with you."

Their eyes widened as Blacksky shoed them away with anger and embarrassment in his amber gaze. Pantherpaw purred when he saw them disappear over the tree branch guarding the nursery. "I want to thank you for finding my kits, Pantherpaw. I really underestimated you when you were a kit. I'm sorry," Sapwing whispered as her green gaze starred at the floor in shame.

Pantherpaw lifted her muzzle with his tail and meowed, "It's more than okay, you were part of the reason why I got the confidence to become a better cat."

She flashed a grateful glance at him just before she turned to pad back to the nursery. By that time, Pantherpaw's belly growled with hunger that bore within. He flashed his amber gaze at the pile and saw a different assortment of prey. There were bodies of mice, voles, pigeons, black birds, hares, and a squirrel or two. His mouth watered as his gaze landed on the large hare. He bounded toward it with his tail high, but a scold entered his mind, "Pantherpaw, I hope you weren't hoping you could eat before you took care of the elders. Take that hare to Rosepool, Sunstone, and Dapplelight, I'm sure they'll appreciate it more."

He flashed an angry glance at his father, who had called him out in front of everyone. His amber gaze was angry, clearly, he was upset with him about his and Fawnstar's training session. He stood and turned to the medicine-den first. The claw wounds on his back burned as his shoulders moved with every step. The rock den was quiet and empty except for Flutterwing and Molestep. The pretty white she-cat stood, staring down at a pile of herbs before she turned to stare at Patherpaw with concern. "What is it, Pantherpaw?" she asked as she strode toward him with grace.

"Battle training," he mumbled as he leaned down at allow Flutterwing to examine his wounds.

She gasped when she saw the blood and open wounds. "This looks more like you were in a border attack. And why are their deeper scars under your pelt?" she asked as she padded away to gather a poultice.

"I don't know, maybe from when I was a kit," he lied as she returned with suspicious in her eyes.

"Oh, okay. I understand," she meowed, clearly curious, as she applied the poultice to his wounds.

At that moment, the burning only got worse as the poultice seeped into the claw wounds. Once she had finished, she simply nodded, dismissing him to carry on. Once he exited the den, he padded straight toward the fresh-kill pile and grabbed the large hare in his watering jaws. His belly growled helplessly as he leaped over the trunk of the tree and into the elders den, where Jaypaw and Cardinalpaw laid listening to a story told by Rosepool. He dropped the hare in front of Rosepool as she told the story. The old cream she-cat threw him a grateful green glance. "Thank you, Pantherpaw. Would you like to share and hear the rest of the story?" she asked as she looked over to the other two sleeping elders.

Pantherpaw nodded vigorously as he settled down by the older apprentices, who listened carefully and wide-eyed. He bent down just after Rosepool took a large hearty bite and took his own large bite of the hare. The sweet, but meaty taste of the hare made his heart beat hard and his pelt bristle with enjoyment. Rosepool licked her lips clear of any meat left and cleared her throat to contine, "Anyway, on with the story! At the time, Quailstar, Nettlestar's predecessor, lead PineClan. That was his mother, but sadly, having kin lead the Clan was not good enough. He killed Poppyheart, the Clan deputy, by throwing her under a twoleg monster on the Thunderpath just outside our territory. He had played loyalty off far too well, which allowed him to take his place as deputy, but it wasn't good enough."

Jaypaw gasped as her fur grey bristled. Cardinalpaw's brown fur quivered as his jaws dropped open and his eyes grew wide. Jaypaw scooted closer to Cardinalpaw and Pantherpaw rolled his eyes as curiosity prickled under his pelt. _Who is Rosepool talking about?_ he thought as the elder continued, "He told Quailstar that he needed to peak to her, away from the camp. Although she was suspicious of his ruthlessness, she followed him. He trapped her by the Tree-Cutter and shoved her into the pit, instantly whipping the remaining five lives. Luckily, Nettlepelt, Grayhawk, Opossompaw, and I were there to witness it all. When we found out about all his treacheries, Nettlepelt challenged him for his deputyship. He would not back down, not until Nettlepelt ended his life with a classic killing blow to the throat. He now haunts the dreams of innocent kits, tricking them into following in his paw steps."

Jaypaw straightened up and she meowed, "I would never follow in his paw-steps! He's a no good traitor!"

Cardinalpaw nodded in agreement as his eyes grew wide. Pantherpaw shook his head in confusion, "Wait, who are we talking about?"

Rosepool looked at him with her green eyes glittering with confusion, "I told you the story when you were a kit, Pantherpaw."

Theo golden tom cocked his head as his amber eyes blazed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I don't remember," he murmured as he looked at the elder, pleading her to tell him.

The cream pelted elder chuckled, "It's okay, you were only a kit. I don't expect you to remember. Flamehawk committed these treacheries. He declared his revenge on PineClan at the very last moment of his life, we are just waiting for him to crawl out of the Dark Forest and get that revenge. He would kill any cat that stood in his way."

Pantherpaw's world suddenly slowed. Rosepool had just mentioned the name of the ginger tom that trained him in his dreams. His fur began to quiver in fear as his amber eyes grew wide in disbelief. "What's wrong, Pantherpaw?" Rosepool asked as her green eyes flickered with worry.

"I-I, I mean, nothing! I have to go, thank you for the story," he quickly stammered as he backed away nervously.

Pantherpaw heard and angry hiss coming from Sunstone as he stepped on the elders tail. "Watch it!" the elder growled as he yanked his tail away from the golden apprentice.

He lunged his way out of the elders den as he yowled, "I'm sorry!"

He leaped up the trunk and stood on the top with his chest convulsing with nervousness. Soon, all the cats in the camp clearing landed their eyes on him. Panic seared through his pelt as his sore shoulders ached with the leap he made down the tree trunk. Quickly, he bounded across the camp until he came to a den carved out under the tree trunk known as the apprentice's den. Anger boiled under his pelt when he realized that Flamehawk was nothing but a liar and a deceiver. He quickly laid down in his nest and closed his eyes with anger boiling in his veins. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open back into the dead forest. The ginger tom stood in front of him with a blank expression on his muzzle. His amber eyes burned with intensity as Pantherpaw lunged forawrd, pinning the tom down with massive paws. "Liar!" he yowled at the top of his lungs.

Flamehawk shoved his paws deep into Pantherpaw's belly, causing him to stagger backward with paining pulsing in his belly. "I did not lie to you about anything!" Flamehawk snarled as he swiped at Pantherpaw's face with claws extended.

Lucky for Pantherpaw, he dodged the gingers tom just in time. He backed away slowly with his fur on end with anger. "Rosepool said you murdered the deputy! You murdered your own mother! Your leader!" Pantherpaw snarled as the fur along his spine bristled on end.

The ginger tom shrugged, "So? They aren't the only cats I killed for power."

Chills ran down Pantherpaw's spine as Flamehawk's muzzle pealed back to reveal a menacing grin. "What are you talking about?" he growled as he stepped forward threateningly at Flamehawk.

The ginger tom took a step back and laughed hysterically with his amber gaze growing wild, "What do you think happened to Quietheart? Or why Blackpaw acted to heartless toward you? Or what will happen to everyone else?"

Pantherpaw's fur lifted all over his body. His voice became quiet as he mumbled, "You killed Quietheart? What did you do to Blackpaw? And what do you mean by everyone else?"

"Stop acting like a helpess kit!" Flamehawk snarled as he lashed his tail before he continued, "I needed someway to influence you to join me in the Dark Forest and train in my paw steps. I told Quietheart that if she did not eat death berries, I would kill you and your brother and her precious mate. Luckily, the stupid she-cat ate a pawful, ending her life quickly. That left you without someone to look out for you. Then I took over Blackkit's body and tempted you to attack me, where I would easily defeat you, making you feel small and helpless. Once you passed out, I was able to meet with you finally. You were so mouse-brained and gullible. You're a foolish cat, Pantherpaw! But nonetheless, you will not quit being my apprentice. You will aid me to get my revenge. If you so much as move a whisker out of place, I will murder any cat you have ever cared about, starting out with your noble father, Tigertooth."

Anger and sorrow welled in his chest as his heart beat hard against his chest. His ears flatted against his chest as he crumbled to the ground. Flamehawk had killed his mother and forced his brother to hate him. What other lengths would he take if Pantherpaw deemed not to train with him anymore? He had no choice now. He had to continue to be Flamehawk's apprentice. But one day, when the time was right, he would get his revenge against the evil Dark Forest cat.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What will Pantherpaw's revenge be like? How heartless is Flamehawk? What lengths will he go to to get his revenge against his former clanmates? Will Pantherpaw ever escape Flamehawk's deadly grip? Or will he fall under the pressure of training with the murderous tom? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Lets get me to 72-75 reviews before I post the next chapter! Also, please go to my forum and become a member of an exclusive club with other popular authors and readers! The link is in my bio! Thanks**

**~ Nightspirit**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Holy mice! I got 28 reviews in one chapter! 28! I might have just had a heart attack! And I've have several requests for a Flamehawk POV! I'm not big on changing POV's, but maybe just this once! I'm still super shocked I got 28 reviews.. That's why I'm updating now! But here are the answers to those reviews!**

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: Yep! And another!

**Splashpaw**: You're right! Flamehawk obviously didn't live THAT long ago, so his treacheries are still fresh on most cat's minds. Hence why he goes after kits because they don't understand or just don't know yet! You don't have to wait very long with me! Especially if I get tons of reviews again! haha

**Guest**: A lot of people do! lol

**FlamehawkLuver1 (2 Reviews)**: Lol I like your name! I like Flamehawk too! He's not like the other Dark Forest cats! And he obviously has some sort of sense of humor! Even if its dark. Haha I dunno if I can promise him life, but maybe!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: You'll see!

**StormXRaven**: You might hate me after this chapter then! xD You'll see though!

**Reminiscent Lullaby**: The only reason why I made him more mature is because he was pretty much forced to grow up. The only cat that looked after him and made him kit-like was Quietheart. His brother hates him and Tigertooth is always busy because he's the deputy and has an apprentice. Without anyone to keep him company and a friend, he had to grow up and fend for himself.

**Flamefur**: Don't sick your dog on me! I'm updating now! Haha

**FlamehawkSucks (2 Reviews)**: He does suck, but his character is interesting to write! He's kinda got a personality disorder. lol I did a little bit of his POV in this chapter!

**Guest**: Don't do that! Haha, here's an update!

**Hollyhawk**: I like your name! I sure can/am/did! Haha

**Falling out the stars**: You'll see if Pantherpaw can or not!

**Guest**: I did! :) Hope you like it!

**Flamefur (6 Reviews)**: You reviewed a lot! I LOVE IT! :) Thank you so much! I sometimes make mistakes because I type all my chapters on my iPhone and iPad, so autocorrect hates me. lol

**SailorOfStars**: I know! I'm freaking out! And thank you!

**SmokeyStorm**: Thank you so much!

**Splashpaw**: You were right! :) Flamehawk is supposed to be heartless and beyond any evil character ever made! As well as crazy! Haha

**TheGhost129**: He is! Haha

***IMPORTANT* Also, I have added a new topic to my forum which was an idea of SailorOfStars! (Go check out her story called ****Froststar's Story****, it's great!) The topic is where you can adopt pre-made warrior characters if you need them! Just tell me the cat you wish to adopt and it's yours and only yours! **

**Thank you to everyone for being so amazing and reviewing so much! I made this chapter super interesting and I hope you all enjoy it! Keep reviewing and I will keep posting as soon as I can with awesome and thrilling chapters! The more reviews I get, the faster I am to update! Please enjoy chapter six!**

_Chapter Six_

_Hard, dry grass crunched under his paws as a thick black fog lingered around the clearing. A cat with fur as red as fire paced in the clearing with three cats sitting in front of him. The sky was jet-black and starless. Only a sliver of a blood-red moon loomed over the clearing. The stench of blood and crowfood lingered in the clearing as lifeless leaves fell from petrified trees. Everything was silent except for the occasional crunch of the grass under his large ginger paws. His amber eyes glittered in thought as he turned once more with his head rising. "The fool knows what I've done. He'll be more reluctant to come to training," he growled as he lashed his tail against the hard baked earth._

_A scarred light brown she-cat's icy blue eyes flickered with worry. "What if he refuses to come, Flamehawk?" She asked boldly._

_Flamehawk snapped his eyes up at the bold she-cat. His amber eyes bore into her icy blue, but she hesitantly held her ground. "I will kill his precious family. And I will leave him last and take his life slowly and painfully, Hazelfox," he chuckled half to himself._

_Hazelfox looked at a silver tom with ragged, uneven fur. "Perhaps the best way to go about it would be to kill the entire Clan and leave him with their blood on his paws," murmured the ambitious silver tom._

_Flamehawk looked at the tom thoughtfully as he continued to pace in the clearing. "Smart thinking, Hawkflight," he praised the silver tom then looked at the last tom. "Don't you have a suggestion, Faintheart?"_

_The last tom sat shaking with his amber eyes wide as he looked past Flamehawk. He shook his head as his eyes flicked from beyond him to Flamehawk again. Flamehawk felt the eyes of a bold cat boring into his ginger pelt. The ginger tom whipped his head around to see a black she-cat with glowing amber eyes. "Nightspirit, how dare you show your smug muzzle here!" He snarled as the fur along his shoulders bristled and his amber eyes grew wild._

_The black she-cat's expression didn't waver. She paced forward, but it appeared as if she floated across the dry grass. Around her, white fog glided across the clearing, chasing the black fog back into the forest. "You leave that tom alone," she meowed plainly with her mouth remaining closed shut._

_Flamehawk held her glowing amber gaze and took a threatening step forward. "Or what? You and your spirit friends will get me?" He laugh hysterically ending in a coughing fit._

_Nightspirit blinked once as she cocked her head slowly. Suddenly, her voice boomed, shaking the leaves and causing them to float into the air and causing the branches of the trees to shake with protest. "You dare mock me?" Her voice boomed of several ancient cats._

_Hazelfox and Faintheart turned and fled through the tall trees with their tails tucked deep beneath their bellies, but Hawkflight remained, frozen in fear. Flamehawk backed away as his tail slowly curved under his belly. "Leave the tom alone, Flamehawk, or you will pay the ultimate price," Nightspirit warned as she backed away through the trees with the white fog following._

_Flamehawk watched the she-cat disappear through the trees. He turned his head to face Hawkflight. "Are you scared?" He grinned as his tail flicked back and forth._

_Hawkflight dipped his head. "I remained, didn't I? It appears Hazelfox and Faintheart are weak and fear the great Spirit," the silver tom sneered as he stood with his ragged fur fluffing up._

_He looked at Hawkflight with his lips lifting in a snarl, "They will fear me more, once I take out all of PineClan."_

* * *

The sun blazed high in the blue sky as tiny clouds glided effortlessly against the blue blanket. The earth under his paws was warm and baked by the sun as a moss ball was tossed toward him. "Hey, Pantherpaw! Pass it here!" Came the call from a brown tabby apprentice named Bearpaw.

Pantherpaw looked down at the moss ball and flicked it back with one massive paw and returned his gaze to the wall of trees. "Are you going sit there and stare all day or are you going to play moss ball with Bearpaw, me, and Cardinalpaw?" A light brown she-cat asked him with her green eyes worried.

Pantherpaw looked at her with glazed amber eyes. "I'm sorry, Seedpaw, I'm not in the mood," he sighed as he licked his chest with embarrassment.

The she-cat took a seat beside him with her green eyes narrowed. "Look, you're barely and apprentice and you act as if your a senior warrior! You need to relax and have a bit of fun. I'm going to be made a warrior today and I still play moss ball every once in a while," she argued as her tail laid gracefully over her paws.

Pantherpaw thought for a brief moment with his whiskers twitching. She was right, he needed to have some fun. "Okay, I'll play!" He meowed excited as he stood and shook out his sun baked, golden pelt.

Seedpaw leaped to her paws with excitement and nodded briefly to the other apprentices who squealed with excitement. Panterpaw got to his position and lowered his body for Bearpaw to flick it to him. The brown tom had the ball in his paws as Seedpaw and Cardinalpaw defended their goal. Two rocks were placed on either side of the clearing and the point was to get the moss ball to the opposing teams rock. Pantherpaw's paws itches with anticipation as Bearpaw yowled, "Go!"

Pantherpaw leaped forward just as Bearpaw flung in forward. He slammed into Seedpaw, causing her to fall over with his massive strength. Cardinalpaw growled as he attempted to swipe the miss ball out from Pantherpaw's grip, but the golden tom saw Bearpaw down by the other teams rock. With mighty force, Pantherpaw smacked the moss ball into the air and leaped into the air as Cardinalpaw dove under him. He swatted the ball to Bearpaw who grasped it in his jaws and ran. Suddenly, Pantherpaw fell to the ground again, landing on top of the brown apprentice. "Oof! Get off!" Cardinalpaw growled from under him.

Pantherpaw scrambled to his paws and looked to see Bearpaw jumping across the rock with Seedpaw on his paws and yowling triumphantly. "Good job, Pantherpaw!" Seedpaw panted from the other side.

"Yeah, you're a great Moss Ball player! You're on my team next," Cardinalpaw declared as he shook out his pelt.

"All cats old enough to climb the trunk of the Great Tree, join me here under the Stone Pile for a Clan meeting," Pantherpaw heard Fawnstar yowl.

He whipped around to see Seedpaw bounding toward the pile. Three kits and Saberpaw sat at the base already. Nightkit, Doekit, and Foxkit waited eagerly with Redwillow and Wildfire standing behind them. Pantherpaw padded and sat beside Flutterwing and her apprentice and Seedpaw's brother, Molestep. "Are you excited?" He asked the brown tom.

"Yes, she deserves this. Especially after her training being delayed with her mangled forepaw," the tom mumbled as his amber eyes flickered with sorrow.

Pantherpaw nodded inn agreement as he returned his attention back to the Stone Pile. "Today, we have two ceremonies to complete. Curvefoot and Blacksky tell me Seedpaw and Saberpaw have finally completed their training and are ready to become a warriors. Seedpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

The beautiful light brown she-cat's eyes glowed with excitement as she meowed, "I do."

Fawnstar leaped from the Stone Pile and stood muzzle-to-muzzle with the apprentice. "Then from this day forward, you shall be know as Seedfire in honor of your burning and never diminishing spirit. StarClan honors your determination and welcomes you as a full warrior of PineClan," Fawnstar yowled as she rose her muzzle to the blue sky.

Fawnstar turned her attention to Saberpaw, the dark brown tom with amber eyes that teased Pantherpaw with Blackpaw. The pair had become close friends. "Saberpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the tom's voice had grown deep over the last moon.

"Then from this day forward, you shall be known as Sabertooth. StarClan honors your loyalty and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of PineClan," Fawnstar called, but Pantherpaw saw something flicker in the tom's amber eyes as he licked Fawnstar's shoulder.

"Seedfire! Sabertooth! Seedfire! Sabertooth!" The Clan cheered.

Pantherpaw called his former denmates names, but heard Molestep above them all. Once the cries died down, Fawnstar continued, "Nightkit, Doekit, and Foxki have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices of PineClan. Nightkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be know ass Nightpaw. Haredash is ready for her first apprentice and I hope she passes down her hunting abilities and speed down to you."

Pantherpaw watched the beautiful young cat rush to Haredash and touched noses with the she-cat. Next was Doekit, a light brown kit. "Doekit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Doepaw. Buckstride, you mentored Oakbranch into a fine warrior. Show Doepaw what it takes to be a warrior PineClan will be proud of," Fawnstar meowed to the light brown she-cat.

Doepaw pranced to Buckstride's side and touched noses with the massive tom. "And last but not least, Foxkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Foxpaw. Opossumfur, you are a senior warrior and have taught numerous apprentices. Foxpaw shall be no different. Teach him loyalty, swift thinking, and fiercess," she purred as the ginger tom leaped to the grey tom's side and touched his nose.

"Foxpaw! Nightpaw! Doepaw!" The Clan cheered happily.

Fawnstar waved her tail for silence and called, "Tonight is the night of the gathering. I will take Seedfire, Sabertooth, Barktail, Stonerunner, Tigertooth, Wildfire, Blackpaw, Flutterwing, Molestep, Pantherpaw, Bearpaw, Riverpaw, and Goldhawk."

Pantherpaw's fur prickled with excitement when he realized he was to go to the gathering for the first time. He leaped to his paws and padded to where Bearpaw and Riverpaw gossiped after the Clan dispersed. "I wonder if Lightheart will be there?" Riverpaw asked with her gold fur quivering as she spoke.

"Lightheart? Who cares! I want to see that mangled she-cat, Badgerstrike! She survived an attack from a badger when she was a kit!" Bearpaw meowed with his tail flicking with excitement.

Pantherpaw sat by the two apprentices and listened intently as Bearpaw talked about Badgerstrike's story. "Did you meet Moonpaw and her sister?" Riverpaw asked the brown tom.

Bearpaw nodded with his eyes narrowing, "I tried to talk to them, but Sabertooth kept talking to the black cat, oh, what's her name? Fishpaw or something?"

Rvierpaw laughed instantly, "Her name is Salmonpaw!"

Pantherpaw lifted his paw and began to groom his fur swiftly as he listened to the two apprentices. When he finished, he stood and flicked his tail at them, "I'm going to get some rest. Wake me before we go?"

Bearpaw nodded as he turned to Riverpaw and continued their conversation. He turned and ducked under the trunk and laid in his nest. The apprentice den would be awfully crowded now with so many apprentices. But luckily, he was alone, and sleep came to him quickly. He slowly opened his eyes in fear to awake in the Dark Forest, but instead, he was suspended in darkness. He flailed his paws as they hung as if he was being carried. He tried to yowl, but his voice never came. Soon, he saw a faint outline of a cat in the distance. He narrowed his gaze, but suddenly, the figure appeared in front of his muzzle. He gasped when he saw glowing amber eyes looking at him with interest and a bright luminous light surrounding the cat. The white flecks that looked like stars glowed on the cats midnight black pelt. "Where am I?" He managed to gasp with a weak kit-like voice.

"The Unknown," this cat meowed, but her mouth remained closed as she blinked her eyes.

Fear struck his pelt, making it bristle and his fear scent fill the air. "Don't be afraid young one, you are not dead. I am here as a warning," she whispered as he mouth hung open to show crystal white teeth and a bright pink tongue.

"A warning?" He echoed, his voice going back to normal, but his fur still quivered in fear.

"What you are doing is wrong," The she-cat meowed simply as her eyes blazed amber.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked innocently, when he knew exactly what she was talking about, Flamehawk.

"You know exactly what I mean," she meowed warningly, obviously growing impatient with him.

Pantherpaw looked around wildly, but somehow, he was forced to look back at the black she-cat. "W-who are you?" his voice shook as his claws pulsed in his paws.

"I am known by many names, however, to you I am Nightspirit. If you keep visiting Flamehawk, he will grow stronger. If he grows stronger, he will be able to cross over," she meowed as she padded around him, the white fog floated behind her.

"Cross over?" he asked with a cock of his broad head.

She stopped moving and suddenly the air felt tight and thick. Pantherpaw found it hard to breathe as she spoke again, "He will cross over into the real world and destroy everything. He will get his revenge he's been so thirsty for."

**A/N: UH OH! Flamehawk is growing stronger each time Pantherpaw walks into the Dark Forest. Pantherpaw is in a tough situation. Should he continue to see Flamehawk and save his family? Or stop seeing them so he can't get stronger and cross over? SUCH a difficult situation. Did you guys like the POV of Flamehawk? Let me know! The only way to find out which path he chooses is to REVIEW! So please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Lets get me to 98-100 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks!**

**~Nightspirit**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I got another ton of reviews for my previous chapter! Yay! :) On another note, if you have not gone to my forum and became a member, you should! The link to the forum is on my bio! But before I forget, this Thursday is the start of my fall break, which lasts until Sunday the 27th! I will try to update as much as i can, but it may difficult, because it may take me a while! But, have no fear! It will happen!**

**Also, if you haven't, go read The Messenger, my other book that I write along with this one! :)**

**Here are the answers to the reviews!**

**Nightfrost**: I'm updating now! Luckily you don't have to wait long!

**Flamefur**: 1) I saw that mistake! Thank you for telling me! And thanks for reviewing! 2) Thanks! Haha

**Brackenflame**: Yep!

**Spottedpath**: 1) I try to finish my books as fast as possible! But it usually takes me 3-4 months to complete! 2) Thanks! If you read _**The Messenger**_, you'll know about Nightspirit 3) Here is more! 4) You're exactly correct! Same as Hawkfrost and Ivypaw!

**Hawktalon**: Haha you're right! Please don't do that!

**Guess who**: I'll fix it!

**FlamehawkLuver1**: I'm debating on what will happen to Flamehawk! 2) Maybe I will, maybe I won't! 3) Hahaha maybe! You'll see!

**Hollyhawk**: 1) I will, for sure! 2) I don't ignore them! I take them all into consideration! Including suggestions! I added Hollyhawk into this chapter! 3) Haha I feel great that you talk about Flamehawk! Haha

**StormXRaven**: Thanks! I'll add the two in as kits of a new queen next chapter! Thanks for the submissions!

**Splashpaw**: Pantherpaw was just born at the beginning of the prologue! And you're right! He's a good evil cat! That almost doesn't make sense. Haha

**tobywoof**: Thanks!

**FlamehawkSucks**: You are correct! Haha. Good idea! Nightspirit doesn't kill anyone. She wouldn't kill Flamehawk, no matter how bad he sucks! Haha

**Screechkit**: I always do that, but I usually fix it! My apologies! Haha to answer your questions: Moonpaw is moons older than Pantherpaw! And Badgerstrike is a little older than Moonpaw! So Pantherpaw is the youngest! But there is a reason for that. Sadly, my updates are not schedules. I just usually update when I get the chance! And I don't really get inspiration from anything. I usually just sit in a room and listen to music to get my mind flowing of good ideas!

**Anna Coogan**: Thanks! Haha

**Reminiscent Lullaby**: Thank you so much!

**Falling out the stars**: You'll see! Maybe he won't have a choice.

**TheGhost129**: Haha, what?

**SmokeyStorm**: Good idea!

**After all that, here's the answers to the reviews! :)**

_Chapter Seven_

The moon was glistening high in the sky with the stars twinkling against the midnight blanket they laid on. Pantherpaw padded beside Bearpaw and Riverpaw with Blackpaw on the other side of Riverpaw. Dew had landed on the grass and leaves and was kicked up with each step Patherpaw made, making his paws wet from the little droplets. He purred when beads of water sparkled against the grass as they entered the camp. The swift movement of a brown cat attracted Pantherpaw's attention, then he realized it was Fawnstar leaping onto the Stone Pile. "Cats of PineClan, on the way back from the gathering, we scented SeaClan on our territory. With Lionstar as their new leader, we will make sure he knows not to disturb or ignore our borders, that is why I am allowing Tigertooth to begin moon high patrols," she began then took a brief breath. "To start out, I will lead the first patrol. I will take Pantherpaw, Seedfire, and Eaglesound. We leave immediately."

Pantherpaw's ears pricked with interest at the sound of his name. He stood and watched as Fawnstar leaped from the Stone Pile and pranced to where Seedfire and Eaglesound waited anxiously. Quickly, he scrambled forward with his tail high. The moon was still glistening in the sky with stars complimenting the large silver sphere. A chilly wind blew through the camp, which made Pantherpaw shake. His pads on his paws were sore from all the walking, but he didn't mind. As he neared the small patrol, Fawnstar nodded and took the lead. He fell in beside her, keeping up with her stride. The dew that was on the leaves before had grow hard in the chilly night, making the grass crunch under paw. Despite the darkness of the night, the moon's light brightened the pathways of the territory. Eaglesound and Seedfire walked closely together behind Pantherpaw and Fawnstar. Crickets echoed in the night as they continued through the forest. Fawnstar suddenly stopped with her ears pricked forward and green eyes narrowed suspiciously. Pantherpaw mocked her stance and flared his nostrils as opened his jaws to allow foreign scents filter though. The strong tang of fish hit the roof of Pantherpaw's mouth, and the fur along his shoulders bristled when he realized the scent. "SeaClan, definitely SeaClan," he growled as they came to the border where the tree line broke into a field with tall grass.

Pantherpaw fixed his vision on a small abandoned two leg nest with a hole in the roof. "The scent leads this way, should I follow it?" He volunteered bravely with his chest poking out.

Fawnstar's angry green gaze landed on him. She nodded briefly, "I suppose this can be your first assessment. Follow the scent, see if you can detect who it is."

Pantherpaw nodded vigorously as he scampered forward into the tall grass. Despite his size, he barely saw over the grass as he continued on. He lifted his muzzle to allow his scenting abilities guide him. His fur bristled as the scent grew stronger. He could see the tall structure of the den more clearly as it towered over him, almost taunting him of his size. He swallowed hard as he padded forward to an opening in the wall. He heard soft whispers coming from inside the den. He briefly turned around to see the three pairs of glowing eyes of his clanmates watching him closely. While gaining the courage, he padded forward into the moonlit den.

To his surprise, he saw Sabertooth sitting alone in the den with his eyes wide and his fur on end. "Have you got moths in your brain? You nearly scared me out of my fur!" Pantherpaw snapped at his clanmate.

The brown toms amber eyes flicked side to side. "Oh sorry, Pantherpaw," the tom stammered.

As far as Pantherpaw could tell, it looked like the tom was shaking and his fear scent lingered in the cool air. "What are you doing here? Is someone with you? I head voices," Pantherpaw bombarded the tom with questions because suspicion crept into his belly.

Sabertooth stood and let his fur lay flat. "After the gathering, when we scented the SeaClan scent, I followed it here. The place stinks of SeaClan fish-faces, can't you smell it?" The tom asked with his amber eyes glittering.

Pantherpaw sniffed then nodded. He narrowed his eyes again when the tom padded toward him. "Who were you talking to?" He asked again.

"Myself? Who else?" Sabertooth growled as he pushed pash Pantherpaw.

Just before the brown tom exited the den, he turned and asked, "Well? Are you coming?"

Pantherpaw looked around the den briefly, but saw nothing. He shrugged and padded after the tom into the dense walk of tall grass. The grass tugged on his pelt, as if telling him to go back. Without warning, his legs buckled under him from weakness. As he crashed to the ground, his vision grew dark. The last thing he saw was Sabertooth's shocked amber gaze staring down at him.

* * *

_The large ginger tom stared into a pool of murky, muddy water. As he starred, his eyes grew dark with anger. In the pool, he stared out of the eyes of another cat. A living cat to be exact. "The fool doesn't realize," came a voice from behind him.  
_

_He turned his head to stare at the ragged grey tom known as Hawkflight. "I'm going to bring him here," the ginger tom grinned as he returned his head back at the water._

_Hawkflight took a step forward with his claws extended and blue eyes large. "How, Flamehawk?" He hissed. "You're not strong enough?"_

_Flamehawk rounded on the tom, swiping his claws against the ragged toms cheek. Blood dripped from the toms cut and Flamehawk's talon-like claws. "You dare underestimate me? I am more than strong enough!" He chuckled as he padded back to the pool._

_"Do something useful and fetch your sister," he growled as he felt another presence enter the dead clearing._

_A ginger she-cat padded forward with her yellow eyes narrowed and her tail high. She was small, but dangerous. "Now, Flamehawk, you know I'd always come if you needed me," the she-cat purred as she swiped her tail under his chin._

_Flamehawk growled at the she-cats sarcastic affection. "Sit by Hawkflight, Hollyhawk," he growled with his amber eyes flicking back toward the pool._

_Quickly, he shoved his paws into the pool of muddy water, sending murky droplets of water into the air, and pulled with all his strength. The water shook from his fight. Suddenly, he lifted the astonished golden body of a cat. Flamehawk threw the cat onto the dead grass. The golden tom gasped when he hit the ground. The toms amber eyes grew hostile when they landed on Flamehawk. The ginger tom snagged his claws deep into the toms shoulders. "How dare you skip a training session? That stupid fool, Sabertooth, was hiding a SeaClan she-cat in that den, Pantherpaw!" Flamehawk snarled then burst into a hysterical laugher._

_Flamehawk circled the PineClan apprentice with Hollyhawk and Hawkflight sitting off to the side. The large ginger tom flicked his tail toward the two littermates. Hollyhawk snagged Pantherpaw in should shoulders while Hawkflight loomed over him and extended talon-like claws and laid them on his belly. Hollyhawk slowly put her muzzle close to his ear and sneered, "Look here, Patheticpaw, you will do as Flamehawk says. Otherwise, me and my brother here will make sure you end up in the Dark Forest for all eternity."_

_Flamehawk grinned as Pantherpaw's amber eyes widened in horror. His jaw flew open, but Hawkflight swiftly snapped his claws to shut it again. "This is your final warning, kit. Come to training or die here," Hawkflight hissed with his teeth glistened yellow._

_Flamehawk shoved the ragged grey tom off Pantherpaw and threw his muzzle into the golden toms snarling face. "I expect you to be here tomorrow night. But for your first task, you will tell precious Fawnstar about Sabertooth's betrayal. Understood?" Flamehawk growled as he place his paw on Pantherpaw's jugular._

_Pantherpaw shook in terror under Flamehawk's grip. Hollyhawk grinned as her yellow eyes grew wild with laughter and she tightened her grasp, causing Pantherpaw to snarl in pain. "Yes, yes! I'll do it!" He whimpered like a tiny kit._

_Flamehawk released the tom and glared at Hollyhawk to do the same. She reluctantly let go and stood with her amber eyes blazing with seriousness. "Now get out of my sight!" Flamehawk snarled as he stomped on Pantherpaw's tail._

_The golden tom squealed in pain as he scrambled to his paws. "And Pantherpaw, don't forget to show up tomorrow night," Flamehawk sneered as Pantherpaw began to vanish._

_"Foolish tom," Hollyhawk snarled menacingly as her ginger fur bristled on end._

_Flamehawk swiped her paws out from under her. Hawkflight gasped, but didn't move muscle. Flamehawk jabbed his sharp claws into her shoulder and snarled, "That 'foolish tom' will give us the strength we need to get into the living world and get our revenge!"_

_"You mean your revenge," sneered the ginger she-cat with narrowed yellow eyes._

_He swatted her hard across the jaw with a powerful forepaw. She squealed as the crack on bone echoed in the clearing. From that moment, her jaw hung helplessly. "See if you can talk back to me again," Flamehawk growled as he leaped off her._

_Hawkflight rushed to her side and helped her up. "Come on, I'll take you to see Darkvine. He was a medicine-cat," Hawkflight soothed his whimpering sister as he threw a glare at Flamehawk, who held his glare evenly._

_As they disappeared Flamehawk returned to the pool and grinned as the reflection became more realistic and clear. His eyes darkened as he thought, _Soon, I will get my revenge. I will destroy PineClan and all their memories.

**A/N: What will Pantherpaw do? Is Flamehawk creating an alliance with the Dark Forest cats? The next chapter will be on Pantherpaw's POV! And it'll be a few moons ahead in time. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! But the only way to find out what happens next you have to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Let's get me to 127-129 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for such a long update! I've been super busy! I've been preparing for the next semester! Bah, I cannot wait for Christmas break. Anyway! I've added an updated alliances down at the bottom! Here are the answers to the reviews!**

**Guest**: Haha good one!

**Snowfrost**: I like the name! I'm updating early so don't do that!

**Pantherpaw**: Haha obviously, he wasn't!

**NO FLAMEHAWK W**: Poor Pantherpaw!

**FlamehawkLuver1**: Thanks! It's much appreciated!

**Darkheart**: It's okay! They submit to him because they fear him. He is very strong and cunning and will kill ANYONE who steps in his way. They would rather follow him then die at his claws. Thanks for the cats!

**Brackenflame**: Haha it's okay! Thanks for the review!

**Nightwhisper**: No, I do not. One of the elders basically described his past in a short story in a previous chapter!

**Nightfrost**: 1) He will be revealed soon. 2) Thanks! You're correct! Hollyhawk is Hawkflights sister!

**Screechkit**: Thanks for the kitties! I'll add them soon!

**Guest**: Perhaps!

**StormXRaven**: I plan to!

**Flowerfrost**: I like the name! Thanks for those names as well!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Haha, that's okay! Maybe you'll remember!

**Best Friend of Green**: You're right!

**Holkyhawk**: 1) Yes, he is planning everything out! 2) Flamehawk will do anything to get his revenge and power! 3) He wanted to kill Fawnstar because she is Nettlestar's daughter! Nettlestar killed Flamehawk!

**FlamehawkSucks**: Thanks for the cat!

**Flamefur**: Haha it's okay! No biggie!

**Reminiscent Lullaby**: Yeah, but they fear Flamehawk more than they crave their own power.

**TheGhost129**: Haha what?

**Hollyhawk**: Sabertooth is in love with a SeaClan cat! Go read The Secrets of the Moon in this series and it'll explain everything! And the sequel will involve all my main characters kits!

**Splashpaw**: It's okay! And he's talking to a SeaClan cat!

**Falling out the stars**: Haha yeah, that's funny!

**SmokeyStorm**: Thanks! You'll see!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: You'll see!

_Chapter Eight_

The golden tom closed his eyes tight and started flailing his paws helplessly as Flamehawk's menacing grin entered his mind. A agonizing scream exited his throat as a cats paws pressed down on his shoulders. "Pantherpaw? Pantherpaw, wake up!" A familiar voice echoed in his mind very faintly.

He dug his claws into the cats shoulders and heard an agonizing yowl of pain. Pantherpaw snapped his eyes open wide in terror. Soon, he saw the dark shape of his mentor, Fawnstar, standing above him. Her green eyes were stretched wide and her ears were flat against her head. She backed off him and Seedfire stood over him. "Eaglesound and Sabertooth went to get Flutterwing! You'll be okay, Pantherpaw," the brown she-cat soothed as she wrapped herself around him for warmth.

"Di-did you just say Flamehawk?" Fawnstar's green vision grew clouded with fear.

Pantherpaw looked at her weary eyed as his shoulders stung. "You're hurt! What from?" Fawnstar demanded as she ran her paw over his clawed shoulders.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he croaked as he stood on shaky legs.

Seedfire ran her shoulder against his for support as the patrol continued back to camp. Pantherpaw looked at Fawnstar, who's eyes were wide and troubled as they continued on. His eyes rolled to the back of his head several times before they made it back to the camp. A white she-cat rushed up to him with her blue eyes wide. "What happened to him?" Flutterwing demanded as she forced herself on him to support him.

Seedfire backed away and meowed, "He just passed out. When he woke, he had these wounds."

Pantherpaw looked at Flutterwing, whose blue eyes grew dark with understanding. Fear gripped his pelt as the she-cat guided him toward the medicine-den. Moonlight lit up the den, causing the small pool of water in the back to glitter and reflect the stars that shown above. Molestep lifted his head from his nest with his eyes wide and ears alert. "What happened?" He asked as he stood and shook out his fur.

"Pantherpaw has himself in a predicament," Flutterwing growled as she let him lay in an empty nest.

Pantherpaw scowled at the ground as he laid down as his wounds stung with fury. Flutterwing rushed to her herb stock as Molestep grabbed moss and dipped it gently into the pool. Pantherpaw shifted uncomfortably as the two rushed back to him. First, Molestep gently dabbed the moss on his claw wounds as Flutterwing chewed up herbs and spat them back out into a maple leaf. She grabbed another hunk of moss and placed it in the large maple leaf. After Molestep cleaned, Flutterwing applied the poultice into his wounds. Pantherpaw clenched his teeth hard as the stinging intensified. Molestep turned and gabbed a few cobwebs and returned. After Flutterwing finished the poultice application, Molestep caked cobwebs on Pantherpaw's shoulders just as the stinging subsided. "Thank you," he mumbled as both sat beside him with their eyes glittering.

"What?" He asked as the two medicine-cats stared at him.

"Don't act mouse brained. You're visiting the Dark Forest aren't you?" Flutterwing's lip curled just as she spoke.

Pantherpaw was utterly shocked at the medicine-cats fierce look. Molestep narrowed his eyes and his fur bristled. "Who is training you?" Molestep asked as he jabbed him with a sharp talon-like claw.

Pantherpaw flinched and meowed, "I didn't know what I was doing. I agreed when I was a kit! Now I'm stuck."

Flutterwing's harsh eyes vanished into soft and understanding blue orbs. "It's Flamehawk, isn't it?" She whispered.

Molestep flinched at the name, but his narrowed gaze still stuck to Pantherpaw. "Yes, if I stop visiting him, he'll kill everyone. And if I go, he'll cross over," he whispered, in fear that Flamehawk would hear him.

Both of the medicine-cats exchanged a wide gaze of fear. "This is a predicament," Molestep growled as he slammed his paw on the hard ground.

Pantherpaw lowered his gaze as Molestep turned and rushed out of the den in anger. Flutterwing scooted closer to Pantherpaw and whispered, "Keep visiting him. I sense what your plan is."

Pantherpaw's eyes grew wide when he realized the senile look in Flutterwing's eyes. He watched as the white she-cat turned and padded after Molestep. Pantherpaw sighed as he rested his head on his paws. Soon, he would sleep finally. But sadly, he would dream his way into the Dark Forest and train as hard as he could to get Flamehawk's trust back.

* * *

"Pantherpaw, pay attention! You're the older apprentice!" Fawnstar scolded him as he shook his head clear of sleep.

He had trained hard over the entire winter with Flamehawk. He often made him fight Dark Forest warriors to prove his strength. He looked at Fawnstar who sat next to Squirreltail, Lightpaw's mentor. Over the cold season, Jaypaw, Cardinalpaw, Bearpaw, and Riverpaw all got their warrior names. They were known as Jaywing, Cardinaltalon, Bearstride, and Riverheart. Pantherpaw's eyes landed on a pretty gold, cream, and ivory she-cat. His heart nearly melted when her sweet smell wafted toward him. "Lightpaw, I want you to try to over-power Pantherpaw," Squirreltail demanded as she eyed the small she-cat.

Lightpaw dipped her head gracefully at her mentor. When her eyes landed on him, his heart pounded against his chest. Her eyes narrowed as her fur bristled and a loud, terrifying hiss exited her mouth. Pantherpaw saw Fawnstar nod her head briefly, signaling for Pantherpaw to go easy on the newer apprentice. The she-cat lunged forward, causing Pantherpaw to launch himself toward her with his paws stretched forward. She slide under him and shoved her body into his belly, cause him to grunt and fall over. She leaped on top of him and pinned him down with a playful gleam reflecting in her amber eyes. Pantherpaw gasped as his muscle slammed on the ground. "Very good, Lightpaw. I think we've done enough training for today. Pantherpaw looks like he's going to fall over," Squirreltail purred, but Fawnstar stared at her with a serious look on her face.

The ginger she-cat cleared her throat and looked at the two apprentices. "Fawnstar told me your final assessment is nearing, Pantherpaw. You've been working on a lot of battle skills, but now, I want you and Lightpaw to work together to hunt for the Clan," Squirrel tail meowed as she stood with her bushy tail high.

Pantherpaw gently shoved Lightpaw off of him and stood, shaking his fur free from loose grass blades. Squirreltail looked at her apprentice through narrowed eyes. "Lightpaw, Pantherpaw is in charge, he knows the territory better than you, understood?" Squirreltail asked with her ears flicking.

Lightpaw looked at her mentor with large, innocent eyes. "Of course, Squirreltail," she purred.

Pantherpaw looked over Lightpaw as Fawnstar and Squirreltail turned and fled through the bushes back to camp. "I think we should go to the river!" Lightpaw shouted as she leaped up into the air.

Pantherpaw rolled his eyes as the she-cat and meowed, "No chance, the last thing we need is SeaClan down our throats for stealing their prey."

Lightpaw's tail dropped, but she nodded in understanding. "Then where should we go?" The cream, gold, and ivory she-cat asked as she stepped closer to him with her amber eyes glittering.

Pantherpaw held his breath until he blurted, "Lets go to the High Pine, we might be able to find some black birds or hares."

Lightpaw nodded vigorously as she padded forward lightly on her paws. Pantherpaw followed her. The usual green grass was still brown and hard underpaw. Winter had just passed and spring had finally arrived. The fresh smells of new life filtered through Pantherpaw's senses. He stopped abruptly and whispered, "What do you scent?"

Lightpaw opened her mouth. Soon, her fur bristled on end and her claws extended. "Hare," she whispered as she lowered herself to the ground. "I'm downwind. The hare will hear me before it scents me."

Pantherpaw nodded in agreement as he watched her step lightly ahead. Pantherpaw crept up next to her and whispered, "I'll go around, just in case you can't catch it."

Lightpaw's amber eyes flashed toward him in offense, but she crept the opposite direction. Pantherpaw's pupils dilated as they landed on the large hare that swiped it's paws over it's muzzle. He saw Lightpaw's bright amber eyes reflected from within a dark bush. His claws extended to their full length as the fur in his shoulders bristled. "..go," he whispered just as Lightpaw sprung from the bush.

The hare leaped ahead of her with it's legs pulsing with strength. Pantherpaw detected that Lightpaw was getting tired. He leaped from his spot just in time. His claws snagged the hares legs. Before it could squeal and warn other prey, he bite it's neck. The sweet blood sprayed into his mouth as the hares bone cracked. He felt it fall limp in his paws. He stood and turned to try and find Lightpaw, but the gorgeous she-cat was no where to be found.

Suddenly, Pantherpaw was knocked to the ground and pinned. His amber eyes pierced Lightpaw, who looked down at him triumphantly. "Ha! We totally killed that hare! It'll feed the elders and Haredash!," she purred as she gently licked his cheek.

"What's going on here?" came a rough growl.

Lightpaw scrambled off Pantherpaw and Pantherpaw leaped to his paws. He caught the chestnut gaze of Lightpaw's brother, Darkpaw. Next to him was none other than Pantherpaw's brother, Blackpaw. The black tom's lips were curled in a snarl. "Oh, it is Patheticpaw," Blackpaw sneered as he stepped in front of Darkpaw.

The black tom with brown stripes stood side by side with Blackpaw with his chestnut gaze locked him Pantherpaw's. "I told you to stay away from him," Darkpaw growled to his sister, Lightpaw.

Lightpaw scowled as she cowardly scooted over to Darkpaw with her tail curled under her belly. A harsh growl rose in Pantherpaw's throat. "Aww, the little panther is getting angry!" Blackpaw laughed as his tail swished back and forth.

"Lightpaw, Squirrletail told is to hunt together," he ignored his brother and Darkpaw.

Darkpaw hissed with his tail swaying, "Me and Blackpaw will take Lightpaw hunting, right?"

Darkpaw looked at Blackpaw, whose eyes gleamed as they landed on Lightpaw. She shook with fear, which only made Pantherpaw more angry. His claws extended and his fur prickled. Darkpaw flicked his tail and sent Blackpaw away with Lightpaw. The black and brown tom stepped forward with his fur on end and lips curled. "Stay away from my sister, or I'll make you," he spat just before he turned and ran back to catch up with Blackpaw and his sister.

They had left Pantherpaw staring after them with such a hatred, it burned in his chest and made him shake. He bent down and picked up the large, heavy hare and started to pad back home, all alone.

**_UPDATED ALLIANCES_**

**PineClan**  
**LEADER**: Fawnstar- beautiful light brown she-cat with white flecks, underbelly, and chest; green eyes (Pantherpaw)

**DEPUTY**: Tigertooth- large, dark golden tom with black tabby stripes; amber eyes

**MEDICINE-CAT**: Flutterwing- old white she-cat with blue eyes (Molestep- brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

**WARRIORS**: Opossumfur- grey and black, long-haired tom with matted uneven fur and yellow eyes (Foxpaw)

Quailwing- light brown she-cat with yellow eyes and white muzzle

Buckstride- large, dark brown tom with bobtail with white underside, belly and chest (Doepaw)

Wildfire- large, powerful ginger tom with amber eyes (Blackpaw)

Squirreltail- ginger she-cat with bushy tail (Lightpaw)

Redwillow- pretty ginger she-cat with white muzzle and paws

Stonerunner- pretty brown she-cat with white bobtail

Blacksky- large black tabby tom with amber eyes

Curvefoot- large grey tom with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes; lame forepaw

Barktail- large pale ginger tom with amber eyes and long dark brown tail (Darkpaw)

Sapwing- pretty cream she-cat with amber eyes

Goldhawk- handsome, large golden tom with blue eyes

Eaglesound- large light brown tom with amber eyes

Oakbranch- large brown tom with black paws and underbelly; large amber eyes (Darkpaw)

Owlflight- pretty brown she-cat with large unblinking yellow eyes

Seedfire- beautiful pale brown she-cat with cream dash on chest and green eyes' mangled forepaw

Sabertooth- large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Jaywing- pretty grey she-cat with blue eyes and white forepaws

Bearstride- large brown tom with amber eyes and white hind-legs

Cardinaltalon- large pale brown tom with pale ginger flecks

Riverheart- pretty gold she-cat with blue eyes and white paws and tail tip

**APPRENTICES**: Molestep- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Pantherpaw- large, handsome golden tom with large amber eyes and cream toes, dash on chest, and tail-tip

Blackpaw- large jet black tom with cold, amber eyes

Nightpaw- beautiful black she-cat with a single white-tipped ear and green eyes

Doepaw- pretty brown she-cat with amber eyes

Foxpaw- large ginger tom with amber eyes

Lightpaw- gorgeous light gold, cream, and ivory she-cat with dark amber eyes

Darkpaw- large black tom with dark brown stripes and chestnut eyes

**QUEENS**: Haredash- swift, pretty gold she-cat with white bobtail and green eyes (Expecting Buckstride's kits)

**ELDERS**: Rosepool- once pretty cream she-cat with bright pink nose and green eyes

Sunstone- large ginger tom with crisp amber eyes

Dapplelight- once pretty, dappled she-cat with blue eyes

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! What will happen to Pantherpaw now? How will his assessment go? Do you sense a bond between Pantherpaw and Lightpaw? What are your thoughts on Darkpaw and Blackpaw as a team? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Let's get me to 155-157 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


End file.
